BESTIA DEL CIELO
by miguelzero24
Summary: Y si Tsuna habia encontrado con un jefe de una familia mafiosa amistoso en su niñez? ¿Y si haya aprendido sobre las llamas por el? ¿Y si fuera mas seguro de si mismo? Muchas cosas cambiarian pero eso si ,Reborn tendra muchos dolores de cabezas
1. Capítulo 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn

 **La bestia del cielo.**

 **Capitulo 1 inicio**

Había cosas que nadie sabia de Tsuna y es que el tenia potencial. Tsunayoshi Sawada es uno de esos chicos que tu ves y piensas enseguida que es un debilucho sin talento, quizas sea cierto pero ¿Cómo fue que el terminara convirtiéndose en el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas mas poderosa? ¿Cómo puede ser que un Dame termino en tal posición? Muchos pueden pensar en la suerte o en la mala suerte, otros que no había opción en escogerlo como jefe, eso y muchos mas pensamientos desalentadores.

Excepto un pensamiento que le perteneció a él.

Aun años despues, Tsuna recordaba con cariño a aquella persona. Aquel que confió en el. El que le dijo que tenia talento ,tenia potencia ,tenia valor ,tenia misericordia ,tenia pureza pero también fuerza ,él fue que le dijo todo aquello y ayudo a Tsuna como nunca jamás alguien lo había dicho. Era eso que Tsuna termino como decimo jefe de los vongolas, era su determinación y su potencial tanto para ser un buen líder como un poderoso verdugo. Eso casi nadie supo, ni quiera el mismo Hitman Reborn supo ver aquello en Tsuna, él puede ser alguien poderoso

La primera persona en verlo en Tsuna fue alguien llamado Duncan Lorey .

Tsuna aun recordaba como se encontró con Duncan Lorey y como su mundo cambio desde ese día. Tsuna tenia que admitir que él fue un perdedor y un bueno para nada pero agradecía haber sido así antes porque fue ello que lo llevo a conocer a Duncan. A los ochos años Tsuna nunca tuvo amigos, era pésimos en los deportes, en los estudios casi pasaba y era muy tímido, por ello era objeto de abuso por sus compañeros y en un día que le fue muy mal, Tsuna se escapo de la escuela a un parque para poder llorar en solitario, eso era normal, el aun apenas era un niño.

Entonces lo conoció.

Era un joven de ascendencia francés, de cabello roijso largo , una pequeña de barba del mismo colo y ojos de color azul ya es su 30 años venia puesto una camisa blanca debajo una camisa negra y con el cuello negro doblado sobre la blanca, pantalon blanco y zapotos del mismo color

( la apariencia es la de lord gremory de high school dxd)

lo había encontrando llorando en el parque y se compadeció de Tsuna. Lo que Tsuna no sabia en un principio era que Duncan era el sexto jefe de la casi extinta familia mafiosa de Francia y que recién había recibido un golpe por una familia mafiosa llamada Gesso y estaban escondiendo en la ciudad hasta que sus fuerzas se restauran.

La amistad de Tsuna con Duncan fue rara ya que el jefe de la familia mafiosa era muy mayor pero aun así no evito que Duncan en algunos momentos se encontrara con Tsuna en aquel parque y escuchaba sobre los problemas del pequeño Sawada y darles consejo en como mejorar su vida pero al tiempo Duncan noto como una fuerza estaba escondida en Tsuna acercandose al pequeño y poniendo una mano el cabeza del pequeño niño c concentrandose aparecio una pequeña llama en su mano

El pequeño no sabia porque la acción del señor hasta que después de unos segundo sucedió algo

Tsuna expulso una gran onda de llamas de cielo , una tal que le superaba cosa que impresiono a Duncan.

El pequeño estaba algo asustado dado que estaba en vuelto den llamas y automáticamente empezó a correr en círculo alrededor de Duncan gritando

\- me quemo , me quemo

Duncan solo se rio y el pequeño no sabia porque el señor se reia hasta que el señor lo detuvo

Y le dijo-" estas llamas no te quemaran pequeño"

Al poco tiempo el niño se dio cuenta que la llamas no le quemaba

Tsuna se acerco preguntando que era lo que tenia

-señor que son estas llamas? Dijo tsuna

\- esas llamas son tu fuerza interior pequeño y son las llamas del cielo respondiendo duncan

Así paso lentamente el tiempo, Duncan termino encariñándose con Tsuna ,le hablaba sobre las demás llamas , los arcobalenos y las distintas familias o algunos que otros temas un poco cuestionable, tales de derrotar a un oponente más grande o como usar correctamente un objeto como un arma, no se podía esperar más, era un jefe de una familia mafiosa. Tsuna se la paso genial con Duncan ,aprendía muchas cosas además que al usar su llama le había ayudado un poco en su deplorable confianza ya que le hacía sentir especial y con indicaciones de unos de los guardianes de Duncan le ayudaron a concentrarse en sus estudios ,bueno lo suficiente como para que dejen de decirle Dame Tsuna en biología y en educación física ya que en algunos accidentes sus llamas se descontrolaba y entraba en un modo llamado llama de la última voluntad ,para decir que en ese estado no corrió peligro, a veces preocupando a su madre dado que que ella no es muy inocente.

Ella era mujer de un gánster y sabia en qué familia se había metido pero aun así amaba a su hijo y esposo

Pero todo llego a su fin aquel día.

Tsuna iba nuevamente a aquel parque para encontrarse con Duncan y sus guardianes, estaba emocionado porque durante toda una noche matándose estudiando había obtenido una B en un examen, algo que era muy bueno para el y estaba esperando mostrarle su examen a Duncan. Cuando estaba llegado comenzó. Un tiroteo y explosiones por todo el lugar, Tsuna como cualquier estuvo escondido mientras el enfrentamiento continuaba, cuando aprecia que el fuego había cesado había ido en la búsqueda de Duncan y al encontrarlo fue el detonante de la inocencia destruida del pequeño Sawada. Duncan había sido baleado y herido por algunas clases de llamas de cielo y rayo, la vista de ver alguien que hasta podía competir con la posición paternal hizo que Tsuna se llenara de un gran dolor pero Duncan no fue el único herido, todos sus demás guardianes habían sido asesinados a sangre fría

Duncan en su último esfuerzo le tendió a Tsuna su diario personal , sus guantes más su anillo de cielo, pero este era solo una copia creado por cierto arcobaleno cientifico y le pidió que fuera mucho más fuerte y que jamás se dejara doblegar por nadie. Porque Duncan sabia que Tsuna era parte de la familia vongola ,por ello habían sido atacados ,la organización Varia había descubierto que ellos habían estado buscando información y decidieron eliminarlos antes de que sea un posible problema pero Duncan supo que uno de los posibles para ser el Decimo vongola seria Tsuna ,oh cuando lo supo se lamento que un niño tan inocente termine metido en el mundo de la mafia pero ese era su destino y decidió ayudarlo, a prepararlo ,que nunca se doblegara contra alguien ,que fuera el líder más poderoso y que nunca se dejara lastimar por los demás. Por ello le dejo sus pequeñas pertenencias, él lo necesitaría

Tsuna cayo en un estado de depresión por un año completo ,uno tal que hasta le llego noticia a su padre pero Tsuna nunca le dijo nada tanto a su madre y su padre ,tanto porque no quería preocupar a su querida madre sobre el peso de la muerte de un gran amigo y como leyó en el diario de Duncan ,que sería miembro de una familia mafiosa y no le hablo a su padre porque lo veía indigno ,Duncan fue un gran amigo y casi un padre para él ,Iemitsu no se merecía tal titulo por ello se distancio de él. Cuando ya Tsuna casi tenía diez años, decidió hacer algo al respecto con su vida.

Si su vida seria en la mafia ¡Entonces no se dejaría vencer!

Estaba cansando de que lo trataran mal, de que lo trataran como basura ,como un debilucho y no sería así en la mafia ,ahí solo estarían los más fuertes ,él no se dejaría doblegar ,no caería de rodillas antes los demás y jurándolo por su llama del cielo que el sería el más poderoso de todos. Y así se hizo, Sawada Tsunayoshi cambio desde entonces , comenzó a entrenar en sus llamas ,a mejorar ,a concentrarse ,en todos los aspectos ,no sabía cuando el entraría en el mundo de la mafia pero en algún momento llegaría y debía de continuar con su vida normal hasta que llegara ese día. También entro a clases de Kickboxing( esta contiene técnicas de boxeo, Muagh Thai , karate,taekwondo, jiu jitsu japones como brazilero, judo , aikido ) , también algo de kung fu por cierto bebe chino y por ultimo defensa persona con estilo que mas le gustava el krav maga gracias a cierto profeso de educacion fisica que era un ex militar. aunque le fue muy difícil en el comienzo poco a poco comenzó a mejorar y aprender las artes marciales, no por nada su espíritu era intenso porque él nunca se rendiría, Duncan fue una gran persona y fue un jefe de una familia mafiosa, si él era una persona así entonces puede que él, Tsuna, pueda ser un poderoso mafioso pero con corazón. El jamás se retratara de sus palabras.

Así pasaron 9 años y parecía ser que el momento llego.

Tsuna había crecido, con una dieta balanceada y con su régimen de entrenamiento, porque aunque ya hace mucho años era ya cinta negra, seguía entrenado y mejorando le había hecho una persona de una altura promedio, sus ojos eran serios, casi fríos pero en algunos casos mostraba compasión o calma en ellos, por otro lado su cabello tan rebelde como siempre se lo había cortado un poco aunque eso sí, jamás podía quitar el hecho de que su cabello desafiaba la gravedad.

En la secundaria Tsuna se había hecho un nombre porque, para sorpresa de muchos, Tsunayoshi Sawada era el único amigo del peligroso Hibari Kyoka. Cosa bizarra piensa muchos ya que nadie, aparte del comité de disciplina, estaría cerca del que "siempre muerde hasta la muerte" pero Tsuna era simplemente su único amigo actualmente en la escuela. Fue raro pero cuando Tsuna entro a la secundaria se gano la mira de Hibari y en medio de un combate despues de clases donde terminaron destruyendo dos aulas de clases, los dos tuvieron un especie de rivalidad, cabe destacar que Tsuna gano usando sus llamas combinándolo con Kickboxing.

Despues de ello, no era raro encontrar a aquellos dos teniendo combates de prácticas o peleas a muerte, en ello Hibari logro explotar sus propia llamas de las nubes e infundirlas en sus tonfas, desde que aquello paso las batallas que tenían terminaban demoliendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Tsuna sabia bien que en un cierto sentido le tenía el respeto de Hibari, hasta algunas veces le llamaba carnívoro y en el lenguaje de Hibari eso era un cumplido. Por muy raro que suene.

-¡Tsunayoshi! Es hora de batirme un duelo con un verdadero carnívoro. Prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte Las palabras frías y duras de Hibari saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en ese momento se encontraban entre los árboles en la afueras de Namimori ya que era jueves, el día de práctica. Hibari sin contemplación saco sus tonfas que brillaban a la luz del sol mostrando las peligrosas que son.

-Bien, Hibari san. Si gano me ayudaras en el examen de matemática ¿vale? Le pidió amablemente Tsuna y es que aunque había mejorado desde aquellos oscuros días, no era un genio, aun le costaba concentrarse y aprovechaba que Hibari era un genio en matemáticas y si con el podía aprender aquello que tenía problemas pero lo mejor es que tenía como incentivo que si no aprendía bien algo terminaría con un golpe de muerte en la cara, eso era muy bien incentivo. Siempre eran así las reuniones de estudios con el joven Kyoka.

\- Mph, pues intentarlo si puedes, Sawada.

A los lejos, un bebe que raramente caminaba de pie con un traje negro y sombrero a juego, donde en el sombrero había un camaleón de color verde miraba con interés y frustración la pelea épica. Ese era el Hitman mas poderoso, el Arcobaleno del sol, Reborn y había sido enviando por el noveno para entrenar al decimo vongola, es decir Tsuna, para ser el próximo jefe de la familia vongola.

El perfil que se le había dado había indicado que el chico era simplemente un bueno para nada y eso esperaba Reborn, no que se encontrara a alguien seguro de si mismo, que tuviera conocimiento de las llamas, que supiera arte marciales y para hacer mejor la situación ya tenga a unos de sus guardianes, no se esperaba encontrarse con tal escenario. Al parecer Iemitsu no conocía muy bien a su hijo como para no haber notado esto. Reborn no estaba muy contesto, su instinto le decía que aquel chico seria un problema, podía asegurar que moldearlo a su gusto será difícil pero Reborn debía de admitir que seria entretenido de como ese chico Tsuna se la arreglara con el cómo su tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Notas del autor:

Este tipo tsuna será todo un jasom stam con kenichi al estilo badass rompe ovarios y por si alguien pregunta que habrá harem si lo habrá podre unas 4 chicas almenos hasta el momento.

Si alguna chica lee esto me disculpare de antemano pero el lenguaje será obsceno, violento y llevara lemon intentare no ser tannnnnn explicito pero llevare.

A los hombres que leyeron el manga o se vieron el anime sabran del final del manga cosa que a mi no me gusto y no se si el resto piense lo mismo que yo?

Agradecimientos: le agradezco las ideas de Toaneo07 Ver2.0 serio gracias por regalarme la historia men dios te bendiga.

A los demás autores de otros fic ustedes fueron mi inspiración.

Saludes les dejo al final del fic.

Bien y que empiece la fiesta!

lest rock!

Capitulo 2

El tutor llamado reborn

Ya había pasado varias horas desde la pelea con hibari y nuestro protagonista se dirigía a casa. Actualmente la pelea la gano tsuna con solo 1 hora de haber empezado, ambos pelearon en el pateo trasero ya que en las peleas pasadas habían destruido un salón y el director los llamo aparte para dialogaran.

"En serio el mismo director le tenía miedo a hibari. "

\- bien ya llevo 5 victorias, 2 derrotas y 3 empates hablo tsuna.

Bien ahora solo me queda que mañana hibari me enseñe algo de matemáticas pensando mientras llegaba a su casa y lentamente metió la llave y abrió la puerta haciendo un sonido CRACK haciendo que esta se abriera.

¡Ya llegue¡

-Ohh tsuna bienvenido a casa dijo la madre.

-Como te fue hijo? Hablo l castaña.

La castaña era nana sawada madre de tsuna una mujer de 34 años de pelo café corto pero parecía mucho menos dado que aún conservaba una buena cintura, y pechos firmes.

-bien madre y que preparaste de comer hoy? Hablo el castaño cerrando la puerta y quitándose los zapatos.

-Bien hijo hice lasaña.

-Excelente madre gracias te quiero dijo el castaño abrazando y llenándola de besos en el cachete a su madre varias veces

-Jejeje me haces cosquillas y tsuna hijo tenemos visitas -dijo la castaña.

-Visitas? Hablo el castaño algo extrañado.

-Si hijo es un tutor se hace llamar reborn.

-Reborn? Y quien lo envió? Hablo el castaño.

….. la señora no respondió

-Madre? Hablo de nuevo el castaño.

-Hijo creo lo envió tu padre dijo la castaña.

-Que , mi padre murió hace muchísimo tiempo dijo recordando a Duncan.

-Tsuna sabes que lemitsu es tu padre y es mi esposo y lo sigo amando a pesar de todo este tiempo dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Ese señor no es mi padre ni tiene el derecho hacerlo, no lo puedo aceptar .No después de habernos abandonado para mí no es mi padre, bien iré atender la visita dijo fríamente el chico.

"tsuna" pensó la madre hablar de su padre provocando una gran tristeza en ella pero tenía razón su retoño en lo que decía pero aun así le dolía el cómo lo negaba.

….

Pov tsuna

"Me dirigí a la sala y encontré un pequeño bebe con ropa de esmoquin y sombrero además de tener una especie de camaleón .Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el chupete de color amarillo."

"Es un arcobaleno dije pensando."

-Bien reborn san en que le podemos colaborar.

Llamando la atención del bebe.

-Tu debes ser tsuna el hijo de lemitsu hablo el bebe.

-Bien el señor lemitsu no es mi padre pero en algo tienes razón me llamo tsuna encantado de conocerlo y bien cuál es el motivo de su visita espero que no halla pasado nada malo con mi abuelo dije al bebe.

-Bien muchacho no se qué clase de problemas tienes con lemistu pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, el motivo de mi vista es que voy a hacer tu tutor dijo el bebe.

-Bien pero tutor porque que señor reborn ? le dije aunque ya me suponía para que era.

-Seras el próxima jefe de la familia vongola muchacho.

-Ummm ya ok diciendo al bebe.

-Veo que no te sorprende la noticia niño dijo el bebe arcobaleno.

-Bien señor reborn primero que todo no soy niño tengo 17 , segundo vengo de una familia de mafioso así que tarde o temprano entraría en este mundo de gánster.

La madre ha haber escuchado lo que dijo el bebe y su hijo se le cayeron unos platos que tenía en la mano.

¡plash¡

-Madre estas bien? dije algo preocupado.

-Si hijo estoy bien dijo con algo de dificultad la madre ya que ella no quería meter a su hijo en esa vida.

-Sabes que el día llegaría mama además no te sorprendas que yo sepa eso, me entere hace mucho tiempo de donde vengo.

La madre se quedo sin habla ella había ocultado todo este tiempo todo lo referente al mafia pero que su niño ya sabía de esto la dejo en shock.

"Como lo hizo? Se pregunto ella"

-Te debes estar preguntando como lo hice verdad? Le digo a mi madre.

Ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-Bien me entere hace mucho tiempo como dije anteriormente pero después lo hablaremos lo importante es cenar antes de que se enfrié la comida.

Reborn se quedo pensando "definitivamente no es nada como lo dijo lemitsu , el chico tiene la mente fría entrenarlo será algo interesante" creyendo que todo iría como él quisiera.

NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ESTÁS EQUIVOCANDO BEBE y MUCHO¡(pensamiento del autor).

Fin del pov.

Después de una cena tranquila y de haberse reposado los alimentos el bebe salta de la silla.

-Bien chico mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

-Bien señor pero no se que mas me tienes que enseñar dijo el castaño.

-No seas creido dame tsuna.

-Ejejej ese mote ya no me queda señor pero bien espero que me podrás enseñar arcobaleno del sol -dijo el castaño con algo de risa.

-Hee veo que tiene agallas en hablarme así crio.

-Digamos que tengo un poco de confianza en mí mismo dijo el castaño

-Bien me retiro dirigiéndose hacia las escales que conducen al 2 piso.

-Ey la puerta de salida no está allá, esta acá abajo dijo el chico.

-A no te conté voy a vivir aquí crio dijo el arcobaleno.

-Bien pero será en la habitación de huésped ya que la mía no la tocas estamos claros? Dijo el castaño.

(escuchen mientras leen kkitousen Great Guardians OST - Saji Genpou no Theme)

-Tsk el arcobaleno chasqueo la entonces decidió hacer una prueba al chico a ver cómo reaccionaba transformo su camaleón en pistola y apunto al chico pero… el ya no estaba hay,sintió algo en su espalda pero era tarde fue pateado desde su espada hasta la terraza.

Dando unas volteretas rápidas y cayendo suavemente en el césped miro hacia adelante y ahí estaba el niño pero algo le dejo claro y era su mirada que era fría…...

Una mirada que prometía mucho dolor

-Bien señor una regla importante en esta casa es nada de armas entendido hablo el castaño.

"Jeje veo que el chico tiene agallas pero joder no pude sentirlo hasta el último segundo, es demasiado rápido"

-Por cierto señor no tienes algo de frio?

-Ehh! pero inmediatamente el bebe se dio cuenta de algo...Su pistola y todo su brazo derecho estaba congelada.

-Esto es...

-Es el avanzado punto zero dijo respondiendo el castaño.

Definitivamente el chico no era para nada débil y lo estaba viendo como un depredador observa su presa solo tenía que darle un motivo y seria devorado.

XXXX

La madre de tsuna estaba paralizada con lo que acaba de pasar haces unos minutos el bebe decidió algo sin el permiso de ambos castaños pero tsuna le dijo algo para que bajara y se fuera ya que no era la forma de pedir permiso para quedarse en una casa ajena. Es verdad que una él sea compañero de su esposo pero no quita que haga como le diera en gana y tsuna muy inteligente mente se lo recalco.

Pero ella se dio cuenta que ambos se estaban provocando, después de eso el bebe trasformara su camaleón en una pistola, ella se asusto por su niño pero en un solo segundo solo vio que el bebe sale disparado hacia la terraza de su casa.

Que menos mal no había cerrado la ventana corrediza si no se hubiese hecho daño.

Aun si lo que le dio más miedo fue la mirada de hijo… completamente vacía, provocando una presión en su pecho.

XXXX

-Bien reborn san que decides o te calmas y hablamos como personas civilizadas o tenemos que ir aun una negociación algo más drástica -dije para ver como actuaba el acobaleno.

-Bien tu ganas crio dijo el bebe arcobaleno.

-Me alegro reborn san ,me lamentaría que mi tutor quedara algo incapacitado le dije con algo de broma.

-Tsk solo respondió el bebe.

-Bien ya que quedamos asi me retiro a lavar los platos -diciendo eso me voy a la cocina ya que no voy a dejar que madre haga todo, un hijo debe ayudar a su madre cada vez que se pueda.

-Oye crio una pregunta- decía el arcobaleno.

-Dime bebe lloron.

-Tsk donde aprendiste esa técnica solo conozco una persona capaz de hacerla- decía el arcobaleno con algo de desgana.

-Ah hablas de fon le dije como si nada.

\- espera lo conoces pregunto el bebe.

-Si lo conocí a los 10 años que vino a la ciudad de visita y fon me enseño unos truquitos para tratar a gente creída como tu bebe, ah también a otro arcobaleno. Bien para ser exacto me llevo bien con dos de ellos ya que aun no tengo la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos.

-El arcobaleno de la tormenta fon y el arcobaleno del cielo aria y su hija yuni que hace tiempo que no las veo.

-también se lo de sus maldiciones así que tranquilo no te molestare tanto maestro dije serio.

Esto dejo shoqueado a rebon.

-Bien si no tienes más nada que decir te sugiero que descanses -le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina al instante chasque los dedos y el hielo que tenia la pistola con su brazo se desquebrajo cayendo rápidamente al suelo.

-Esto dejo al arcobaleno paralizado.

" no solo sabe la técnica de las flores de la velocidad conocida como shunpo si no que también maneja las llamas con mucho facilidad diría que está casi a la par del noveno ."

En ese instante como si fuera una ilusión vio una imagen haciendo una superposición con la del castaño de un hombre de 30 años de cabellos rojos y ojos azules con un traje blanco.

El arcobaleno se quedo paralizado ya sabía quién era.

El líder de la familia francesa Duncan lorei. El sabia que el grupo varía lo había asesinado a él y a su grupo además de notar el anillo de ese colgando del cuello del castaño.

Parece que el arcobaleno confundió al chico con un cachorro indefenso para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida ya que se encontró con un león esperando a su presa. Algo que nunca más volverá a hacer y eso es subestimarlo.

"Como dice el dicho no juzgues a libro por su portada" haciendo que reborn soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien esto es todo agradeciera lo review comentarios pero no dañinos.

Nos leemos después

Agradecimiento a

arcanine9407

AtrixGrayZero

incursion123

ELDRAGONCOLORADO16

ReyEvolution

FxRobalino

neopercival

BlackAuraWolf

TRYNDAMER9

Yesuso17

erendir

Maurox000

FireAkai15

WeLoveGb

Seky

Ustedes son lo que me inspiraron me gustaron todas sus historias.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

 **Nuevas visitas y recuentros**

A la mañana siguiente después de los sucesos anteriores nuestro castaño se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para entrenar ya que tenía como rutina diaria desde los 10 años

El castaño se cambio la piyama que tenia por una sudadera negra con camisa blanca y tenis mismo color. Le añadió una pesas en la piernas y manos y colocándose un buzo de color negro se dirigió hacia la escaleras para bajar al primer piso y abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla con seguridad calentó un poco con estiramientos para si empezar su rutina de trotar unos 5 km.

En una ventana del segundo piso se encontraba el arcobaleno pero transformando su camaleón en una especie cometa de forma triangular (acá en mi país le decirnos cometa al barrilete) para seguir al muchacho desde arriba.

El arcobaleno aun recordando los sucesos del dia anterior

 **Flash back**

Después de que reborn se disculpara con la señora por lo que hizo en su casa que gustosa recibió las disculpas se dirigió a descansar pero no antes de ver unos guantes de color negro en los bolsillos del chico solo los había durante el entercado con el pero no sabía cuando se los puso.

( Los guantes son los que aparecen al principio de la trama, mas cuando pelea con mukuro pero sin la gema del centro )

El chico al percatarse de la mirada del pequeño le respondió

\- me los puse desde que te dirigías a las escaleras dado que presentía que irías a hacer algo contexto el castaño

Con la respuesta obtenida el bebe siguió su camino

 **Fin del flash back**

(esuchen Hajime No Ippo- Under Star)

Tsuna iba trotando y haciendo sombras con jabs combinándolos con esquivos, ganchos, rectas para después seguir su camino hasta llegar un parque era espacioso y tenía una barra y pasamanos para los niños. Hizo un poco de estiramiento y acercándose a la barra empezó a hacer repeticiones de 5 de diez repeticiones, después se acerco al pasamanos y asegurando bien sus pies en el realizo ejercicio para lo oblicuos y la espalda mediante abdominales durante varios minutos.

Después alguno ejercicios para las piernas y terminado con una serie de patadas de taekwondo, y muay thai. De ahí se dirigió donde había un árbol que estaba cerca para después este cayera una hojas 20 de él.

De manera rápida mediante jabs cruzados (le dicen también el 1- 2) agarro todas las hojas en menos de 1 segundo

Rato después se dirigió a una máquina expendedora más cercana que estaba en el parque y así sacar una botella de aguara para refrescar su sed.

Recordando lo que había pasado después de vencer a reborn

 **Flash back**

Abajo el chico se dirigía a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando su madre lo quedaba mirando

-madre se que te sorprende todo esto de golpe pero ahora lo importante es que descanses yo me encargo de lavar los platos dijo el muchacho

Ella no dijo nada al principio así que tsuna se le acerco y colocando una mano en la cabeza de ella utilizo un poco de su llama para tranquilizarla. Es un truco que aprendió de su maestra aria la arcobaleno del cielo. Ella le enseño desde pequeño a usar su llama ya que ella se había dado cuenta del potencial del pequeño además de que era amiga de Duncan desde hace años.

Tsuna era más alto que su madre media 177 así que le era fácil ver las facciones que hacia su madre

La castaña sintió una gran paz y toda la duda y nerviosismo desaparecieron para después tomar a su hijo y abrazarlo para después sentir unas leves caricias en el cabello de ella

-Todo va estar bien madre, ves a descansar el domingo te recompenso te cocinare tu plato preferido y te dare unos masajes dijo el chico

Ella solo se pudo reír leve mente y aceptando las caricias que su hijo le daba y además que le prometió cocinar para ella ya que tsuna desde los 12 años aprendió a cocinar, sabía que su sazón ya había sido superada por él además sin olvidar los masajes que sabe dar en los hombros, espalda y por último los pies que le hacían llegar hasta el mismo cielo

-Está bien aceptare tu propuesta hijo pero después me explicas con lujo detalles todo esto que acabas de hacer dijo ella mirando seriamente

-Ok pero será después dijo el castaño

Y dirigiendo se para las escalera y subir al segundo piso para descansar la castaña abandono al muchacho

Después de unos minutos de terminar de lavar todos los platos se dirigió a su cuarto para realizar las tareas, despejarse con un baño merecido y descansar pero antes recibió una llamada de su viejo profesor de kick boxing y amigo

Ringg ringg

-diga hablo el castaño

-Ey que hay tsuna como va todo decía una persona detrás del teléfono

-A bob bien y como está la familia hablo el castaño

-Bien tsuna , mira mañana no abriré el local dado que iré con mi familia a donde mis suegros regresare el sábado decía bob

-Bien tonces el sábado te llego bob dijo el castaño

-ok saludes a tu madre y dile que de parte de Chiaki ya le tiene la receta que pidió

-Bien bob yo le digo saludes a chiaki y a los niños decía el castaño

-Ok bro que descanses terminaba bob la conversación

Después de eso se dispuso a descansar

"Pueden parar la música aquí"

 **Fin del flash back**

Si dirigió de regreso de camino a casa después de ingresar a ella descanso un poco, tomo una ducha caliente para después cambiarse a su uniforma escolar, saludar a su madre, desayunar, lavarse los dientes y dirigirse a su escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela el castaño recorrió el pasillo esperando llegar antes de que empezara la clases de la profesora ingles irinna puede que sea joven y sexy pero esa Voquita que tiene es muy afilada además de su extraña manera de dar su clase, joder no era tonto para hacerla enojar ya que no quería perder su materia con ella ya que presentía que no le iría bien con ella si lo hiciera

A llegar a su salón escucho murmullos que decían de nuevos estudiantes al rato entro la profesora rubia de ojos azules labios rosados y provocativos con sensuales caderas , pechos firmes tenía una blusa blanca semi abierta mostrando un poco de su escote de color negro con una falda blanca algo corta con tacones de color negro.

Era Irina Jelavić ( es la Assassination Classroom)

-Bien chicos tenemos nuevos estudiantes dijo la profesora

Al rato entraron 3 personas una era un joven de cabello blanco con aspecto de maleante las dos restantes eran dos chicas una de cabello castaño anaranjado y la otra chica de un castaño con una pequeña cola de caballo.

-Bien preséntense a sus compañeros hablo la profesora

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haru Miura tengo 16 años se presento la castaña , seguido de su compañera

-Mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa también de 16 años y espero llevarnos bien hablo la peli naranja

-Bien yo soy Hayato Gokudera 16 años

Inmediata mente tsuna vio a la chica de color naranjo y supo que esta era su amiga de la infancia ya que los otros no los conocía o eso creía

La castaña de cabello naranja quedo mirando al castaño y este le sonrió

Por otro lado el pelo blanco miraba al castaño despectivamente

-Bien tomen sus puestos dijo la profesora

Pero en un instante gokudera se le acerco al castaño y este mirándolo de mala forma lanzo una patada al escritorio de este pero para su sorpresa esta fue detenida por el pie de el

-Te debo algo ? porque no recuerdo haberlo hecho pregunto el castaño

-Tsk solo eres basura. Para después irse o al menos eso pensaron pero después dar una patada giratoria con el empeine a la cabeza del castaño que solo agarro con la mano derecha sin verla

Todos estaban atónicos de lo que pasaba en salón de clases

-Bien bastardo no te conozco pero te agradeciera que dejaras tu estúpida actitud de chico brabucón y dejes que los demás disfruten de la clase de ingles que por lo cierto es una de mis preferidas.

Gokudera no podía mover el pie por mucho que lo intentaba sentía que el agarre del castaño era fuerte.

-Bien escucho tu respuesta o te comportas o te debo enseñar cómo hacerlo. advirtió el castaño

-¡SAWADA, GOKUDERA DETÉNGANSE AMBOS INMEDIATAMENTE ¡ dijo la rubia con autoridad

-Esta bien profesora dijo el castaño soltando el pie del peliblanco

-Tsk ok como diga profesora contesto de mala gana gokudera y después se relajo para sentarse en su puesto.

Ratos después de que acabara la clase de la profesora y estén en el tiempo de descanso me dirigí comer algo en la cafetería a comprar unos sanduches y algo de jugo para después ubicar un puesto desocupado para sentarme

Me dispuse a comer pero alguien me llamo

-Tsuna kun

-O si es kyoko chan. Me levante en seguida y la mire un poco en serio que ha cambiado antes tenía el cabello largo pero ese corte de cabello le luce fenomenal

-Tsuna kun sucede algo hablo la chica

-No nada me quede algo distraído conteste …. Cielos si que se a vuelto hermosa

… tsuna kun me dijo con una cara algo roja

-Ehh, lo dije en voz alta verdad? le pregunte

Ella solo asintió

-Bueno y-yo- yo- yo dije algo nervioso

Jejeje se empezó a reír -aunque tú también estas más guapo .dijo con algo de rubor en su mejilla

-Ehh eso es cierto kyoko chan le pregunte acercándome un poco a su rostro

Apenas me acerco estallo en rubor

-Jejejeej que linda cuando te sonrojas. Le dije riéndome

-Muoo tsuna kun estas jugando con migo haciendo un puchero

-Perdón perdón pero no me puder resistir y bien me acompañas le dije ofreciéndole un puesto

Sentándose enfrente de mí y al lado acompañada de su amiga

-No piensas saludarme tsuna hablo la peli castaño

-Ummm te conozco? le respondí

-¿acaso no me recuerdas? Eres malo —respondió haciendo un puchero que termino sacándome una enorme gota en la nuca a— soy haru tu amiga de la infancia

….

Cuando dijo esas palabras comienzo a recordar un poco de mi pasado, fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo que había un chico que siempre pasábamos jugando con kyoko cuando tenía 5 años pero ambos se mudaron

Haru por su padre que era policía se mudaron a otra ciudad en japon tokyo y kyoko al extranjero ya que padre era entrenador de boxeo en esa época

….Un segundo ? ehhhhhhhh dije algo exaltado , Pero yo pensé que tu….

-Es que no me gustaba vestirme muy femenina en ese tiempo— hablo mientras sacaba su lengua—

-Pero bien lo que me sorprende bastante es que se haya vuelto todo una belleza la dije mirando

\- gracias al menos admites que soy toda una hermosura jojojo me dijo riendo algo creída

-No te creas tanto , bakaharu siempre será bakaharu le dije con algo de burla

-Que dijiste Ahootsuna respondiendo ella (Ahoo significa tonto)

-Lo que oiste … le dije de frente

Kyoko solo se reia nerviosamente ya que podía ver que de los dos castaños salían rayos al mirarse

….

Después del recreo me dirigí nuevo a salón pero sentir un olor a café en los pasillos cerca de la alarma contra incendios

-Ciaossu , Estoy teniendo mi coffe break me respondió el bebe abriendo la compuerta de la caja

-Reborn san que haces aquí le pregunte

-Bien tengo escondites alrededor de la escuela me dijo el bebe

-A que bien le respondí con algo de desinterés, por cierto como te fue allá arriba en el cielo

-Veo que sabias que te estaba siguiendo me dijo el bebe

-Si siempre lo supe desde que Sali de mi casa, bien reborn san después hablamos voy para la clase

-Hasta luego niño hablo para después cerrar la puerta

Me dirigi para la clase pero escuche un ruido

-Es verdad que rito y issei se lesionaron el pie decía yamamoto

Que haremos? decía un compañero

Seguí de largo para entrar pero yamamoto me llamo

-Hola tsuna , bien se que no nos conocemos mucho pero necesito un favor pidió yamamoto.

-Bien te escucho dije

-unos compañeros se lesionaron ayer en la práctica y hoy tenemos partido de voleibol después de clases a las 5 pm era para ver si podría remplazar a uno de ellos me dijo

-No sabía que hacías parte del equipo de voleibol le dije

-Aunque el baseball es su actividad de club, es bueno saber de otro deporte me dijo un chico de de corte de cabello parecido a un monje

-Tsuna se que es algo repentino pero nos ayudarías?

-Yamamoto dijo un compañero algo nervioso ya que conocía mi fama

-Está bien les ayudare esta vez le dije

…

Al finalizar la clase nos dirigimos salón de volleyball

Después calentar un poco nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras posiciones, Parece que el chico brabucón también entro al equipo dije pensando

-Director las preparaciones están listas hablaba tetsuya kusakabe segundo al mando del comité disciplinario

-Bien ya pueden empezar hablo hibari al instructor de la clase de voleibol

-Bien , comenzaremos ahora con el encuentro contra el 11 año de la clase a y el 10 año de la clase c

Para después dar el inicio del partido…..

Yamamoto recibió el balo para después pasarlo a shido este a su vez pasar el rebote para que tsuna diera el remate al balon para crear el primero punto de muchos para el salón 11

….

Rato después el salón 11 a gano por un total de 20 puntos contra 1 a la clase 10 c( que masacre y perdón pero me dio flojera escribir mas del partido de boyleball)

-Sali un poco a tomar algo de agua pasando por el campo de baseball para después ir a cambiarme y dirigirme a casa

-No lo acepto dijo una voz conocida volteo a ver quién es miro que es el bravucón de gokudera

-Que no aceptas pregunte

-Como es que una basura como tu es escogido para convertirse en el decimo jefe de la familia vongola

-Bien chico eso no es problema tuyo, bien si no tiene más nada que decir me retiro

Voltee para irme pero sentí que venía algo hacia mí y logre esquivar un golpe

-Veo que tienes agallas gokudera, bien tienes mi atención le dije

-Acabare estos de una sola vez sacando unos cartuchos de dinamita en su manos -Yo soy hurricane bomb hayato prepárate a morir encendiendo todas las mechas de la pólvora y empezar a lansarlas

Escuchen(Ikki Tousen DD - Soundtrack Tatakai)

Diablos¡ este tipo esta loco dije mientras corria de un lado a otro esquivando la explosiones

-DÉJATE MATAR FÁCIL CABRON decía gritando el peliblanco

-¡NI HABLAR TENGO UNA CITA CON 2 BELLÍSIMAS CHICAS AHORA Y NO ME LA VAS ARRUINAR¡

Recordando que había quedado en salir con haru y kyoko ya que hibari le dijo que la explicación de matemáticas quedaba para el sábado dado que no podía por sus deberes del comité disciplinario.

-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO TE VAS A MORIR Y PUNTO recalco el peliblanco

Esquivando una dinamita tsuna no se dio cuenta hasta que piso algo en el suelo era una mina

"Te tengo" pensó el peliblanco

-Mierda solo pudo decir eso antes de que explotara

Bien no eras la gran cosa decía feliz gokudera ya que creía haber matado al candidato del puesto 10 de la familia vongola pero….

(Escuchen Rise Against - Survive )

-Uf eso estuvo cerca . Escucho para recibir una patada en las costillas haciendo un crack y ser lanzado hasta la tierra.

-AHGGG PERO QUE CARAJO decía el peliblanco adolorido ya que tenia 3 costillas rotas por la patada que recibió

-Ey chico ríndete . " Gracias a mi velocidad pude escapar de la explosión pero joder definitivamente el tipo está loco poner una mina terrestre en la escuela este cabron lo detengo antes que dañe la escuela más de lo que esta o mate a alguien" dije pensando

-ESO JAMÁS PUTO decía el apenas levantándose como podía por el dolor para sacar de nuevo sus dinamitas pero esta no prendían

"Porque no prenden" decía mentalmente hasta que se dio de cuenta que la mecha se sentía fría y mojada

-Esas mechas no te prenderán ya que las congele un poco le dije sorprendiendo al muchacho

-Se quito la camisa donde guardaba la mayoría de sus dinamitas y saco el resto de sus pantalones para tirarlas al suelo para después sacar un cuchillo mariposa y dirigirse hacia mí

-Bien si no aprendes a la buena será a la mala

"esquive los cortes que lanzaba de derecha a izquierda para después hacer una combinación de patadas bajas y giratorias

"Veo que el chico sabe defenderse pero terminare esto rápido" dijo tsuna mentalmente

Gokudera lanzo una puñalada para el hombro. tsuna la detuvo anteponiendo la mano extendiéndola en la muñeca de él bloqueando el ataque de él. Después lo sujetó del antebrazo para que la hoja del cuchillo quede recargada en el brazo sin dañarlo, torció su brazo y realizo varios golpes en combinaciones primero golpeo su quijada y luego la traquea "

"segundo golpeos sus genitales con la rodilla sujetando su hombro para torcerlo un poco y colocándose cerca de él de forma diagonal tomo el cuchillo presionándolo del filo y zafarlo de las manos de gokudera para ultimo golpear con sus piernas empujándolo hacia adelante con fuerza"

El peliblanco cayó al suelo torpemente y para después girarse viendo como Tsuna se acercaba con su cuchillo para darle el golpe de gracia

El solo cerro sus ojos

"Bien ya vali" dijo pensando

Pero el golpe nunca llego cuando abrió los ojos sol veía a tsuna extendiendo su mano hacia el, Lo levanto despacio y le regreso el cuchillo

-Perdón si me pase con tus costillas dijo tsuna

-Uhhhg , porque me ayudas sabes que vine a matarte dijo gokudera algo adolorido

-Umm si se que vienes a matarme pero te tengo una propuesta decía el castaño

-Trabaja para mi gokudera y conviértete en mi mano derecha

-Ehh debes estar loco chico nadie en su sano juicio le daría una propuesta a un asesino decía de mala gana gokudera

-Puedo estar loco como dices pero al menos este loco te puede hacer mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. Sabes defenderte pero te falta algo de entrenamiento además ganarías algo dijo tsuna

-Que ganaría yo según tu decía gokudera

-Una no quedarías incapacitado por unos meses en el hospital y dos el poder controlar tus propias llamas para después entrar en modo hyper y tocar la frente del chico

Gokudera quedo estático para después darse cuenta que su cuerpo brillaba de un colo rojo

-Es tu llama de la tormenta y bien que dices gokudera. Dijo tsuna

-Debería aceptar chico dijo una voz diminuta de un árbol para mostrar al pequeño bebe

-Reborn san decía gokudera

-Que dices gokudera aceptas? decía el pequeño arcobaleno

Pensadolo un rato acepto el chico para después regresar a la normalidad

-bien reborn llama a alguien para que lo atienda yo saldré a terminar de cambiarme para salir dije antes de irme y dejar al chico a cuidado de reborn

….

\- que te parece gokudera el nuevo candidato de la familia pregunto el arcobaleno al peliblanco

-Jee puede que este algo loco decía con algo de risa y agarrándose de sus costillas. -Pero reborn san hay algo que me preocupa decía seriamente el chico

-Los varia verdad contexto el bebe reborn

-Si y solo con migo no será suficiente tendremos que formar un grupo de guardianes

-Lo sé chico pero creo que tsuna solucionara el problema ya que tenia el guardian de la nube

Ambos miraron imagen de castaño alejándose solo para reir para sus adentros

-" **Este tio será grande** /Este crio será grande" dijeron ambos

.

.

-Rayos ya son las 6 30 pm. Ya deben estar enojadas llevo 10 min de atraso. Rápidamente las llame para saber si se habían ido pero con suerte supe que ellas también tuvieron demoradas y apenas iban a la salida así que les avise para que me esperaran

Me seque lo más rápido posible con una toalla que guarde en el bolso me cambien con rapidez en el baño del primer piso que esta antes de los casilleros algo de talco, colonia, desodorante y tras ponerme los zapatos Salí corriendo para llegar a entrada de la escuela para acompañar a mis amigas a dar un paseo e ir al karaoke

Recorrimos algunos puestos de takoyaki y despue a los juegos de arcade

-Bien tsuna terminaremos la deuda de hace mucho tiempo me dijo haru

-Bien después no vengas llorando como niña. le dije con una sonrisa. Fuimos a la máquina de kof 2002( the King of fighter es uno de mi preferidos)

-No se vale coger al rugal eso es de críos le dije con burla

-Queeee solo se jugar bien con ese me contestó con un berrinche

-O vaya si que eres miedosilla le dije burlándome

-Yo miedosilla jamás, te ganare y quedaras tu llorando como un bebe mirándome de forma retadora

-Bien después no digas que no te advertí

Haru escogió a mai , mary y iroi , tsuna escogió a kyo, clark e joe

Round 1 fight

Movían los mandos y presionaban los botones rápidamente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se creara una multitud a su alrededor para verles jugar.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos de como hacían combos entre ellos, aunque en un momento dado, todos se quedaron en silencio

-Ey bakaharu

-Si dime Ahootsuna

-Deja de ¡ESQUINIAR¡

Efectivamente, la chica lo estaba cazando fieramente con un movimiento de iori que atacaba desde el suelo, y lo hacía desde una esquina.

Solo Bastaba con saltar para esquivarle, pero si no se tenía el tiempo perfecto la condenada, por el cronometro uno de cada 2 le golpeaba y lentamente le vencería

-¡Sal de una vez¡ exclamaba el castaño

-Jejeje no puedes con migo Ahootsuna

-Bien tu lo pediste tronándose el cuello

Inmediatamente cambio de personajes que era clark por kyo para para dale una combinación de saltos , patadas baja , patadas seguidas de un gancho para después recargar y lanzarle una llamarada debilitando a iori

Seguidamente repetir el combo de patadas varias veces si dejarlo caer en el suelo venciendo a iori

-Bien siguiente dijo el castaño

-Ahh no seas malo y déjate vencer haciendo un puchero haru

-No lo hare

Tonce haru se le ocurrió una idea

-Ey Ahootsuna mietras iban al raund 2

-Dime bakaharu concentrado

Esta lo halo del cuello de la camisa para para lamerle la oreja haciendo sonrojar al castaño para sí distraerlo lo suficiente para que empezara con mai y esta lanzara abanicos voladores seguido de patadas para después darle una serie de giro cortando a su rival en este caso a clark

-Oye eso es trampa decía algo enojado el castaño

-En la guerra y en amor todo se vale decía con una sonrisa haru

Bien entonces supongo que yo también hare lo mismo riendo mentalmente el castaño.

-Ey bakaharu decía mientras intentaba acercase con Clark mientras era cazado de nuevo por mai

-Dime Ahootsuna mientras saltaba y golpeaba a Clark con mai

-Nada solo creo que tienes algo en el rostro dijo burlándose el castaño provocando que haru se volteara por unos segundo para ver al castaño y este le sonreía

\- bien donde? dijo haru para que rápidamente tsuna le diera un suave mordisco en la oreja ocacionando que haru soltera un pequeño gemido

¡ummm!

Para después aplicara el combo de Clark a mai que consistía en lanzar varias veces a su oponente al aire y después estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza para después darle varios golpes y patadas para recargar y asi matando asu oponente

-Ey Ahootsuna eso es.. tramp

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

No pudo terminar la oración ya que el castaño se le adelanto…..

Atrás se escuchaban risas y murmullos de que aquella pareja se veía linda, hasta algunos chicos pedían que su novia fuera gamer

Pero Atrás de ellos se encontrara kyoko algo enojada

"que es este sentimiento se que haru es mi amiga pero porque me molesta que este con tsuna kun"decía mentalmente mientras ponía una mano en su pecho observando al castaño

…

Después de varios minutos ya tsuna había ganado la partida contra haru estaba observando las demás atracciones hasta que vio como kyoko estaba mirando unos peluches de pokemon especialmente el de pichu en la maquina

tsuna se le acerco de inmediato mientras haru jugaba un juego de carros

-quieres uno pregunto tsuna

-ummp hizo un puchero ignorando al muchacho

-kyoko chan porque me ignoras pregunto de nuevo el castaño solo para que la castaña lo siguiera ignorando

Se dirigió a la maquina inserto la moneda y empezó a mover las palanca hasta sacarle aquel pequeño muñeco de pichu

-Aquí tiene kyoko chan mientras le pasaba el muñeco a la chica para que esta dulcemente lo abrazara. –g gracias tsuna kun le dijo algo sonrojada

"Diablo se ve demasiado tierna" decía el chico pensando

-Ey bakaharu es hora de irnos le grito a la muchacha. -Ya voy contexto ella para dirigirse a sus amigos

Al llegar y ver a ambos de su amigo y kyoko sonriendo y hablando haru se puso algo molesta

"Rayos que es este sentimiento decía mentalmente haru"

-Oh kyoko un pichu esta lindo decía esta con una sonrisa falsa

-Gracias haru contexto su amiga

Después de un rato a menos de 2 cuadras de la casa recordé que tenía que comprar los huevos para el desayuno de mañana

-Ey chicas espérenme aquí iré comprar algo en el supermercado. Que este estaba al lado de ellos

-Bien te esperamos dijo kyoko

Al rato que entro el castaño al supermercado las chicas hablando y riendo hasta que llego un tipo moreno rodeado de 2 chicos todos con aspecto de maleantes

-Fiuuuu fiuu mira que hermosuras tenemos aquí dijo el moreno calvo

-Si jefe están demasiado ricas dijo otro que era blanco y con un piercing en la oreja y labios tenia el cabello negro largo

-"Por qué tan solitas las dos ?" preguntó otro calvo pero este era blanco pero tenía tatuado en la cabeza una calavera "Están muy lindas ¿Qué les parece venir a jugar con nosotros?

-No gracias mi madre me enseño a no ir con estraños dijo haru seriamente mientras kyoko se ponía detrás de ella

-Tsk veo que son de las difíciles chicos a por ellas dijo el jefe

Inmediatamente sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia ellas con intención de llevárselas hasta que de la nada fueron detenidos por dos botellas plásticas de aguas que recibieron en su rostros para que las chicas fueran jaladas hacia atrás

-Están bien las dos? apareciendo tsuna detrás de ellas con una bolsa en la mano suponiendo que fue el que les mando las botellas a los 2 pandilleros

Inmediatamente las chicas se aferraron al castaño

-¡Diablos! eso dolio dijo el del tatuaje de calavera

¡-¡Maldito! dijo el otro

-Veo que tenemos a alguien que se cree gallito dijo el jefe

Esto asusto a las chicas

-!Tsuna son peligrosos! dijo haru con algo de miedo en su voz

-Haru sostenme esto dijo pasándole la bolsa poniéndose en frente de ellas

-Mira crio dadnos a las chicas y no te pasara nada malo creo. dijo el jefe riendo

-Chicas diríjanse al supermercado y espérenme hay le dijo tsuna a las chicas

-!Tsuna kun no lo hagas! dijo kyoko algo asustada

-!Tsuna no te dejare solo ni hablar! hablo haru

-Vallan aya tengo un amigo que las ayudara, corran . Les dijo con una sonrisa fresca las chicas estaban por negarse pero solo les susurro que " todo estara bien" con eso las callo y se dirigieron al supermercado

-Bien niño tu lo pediste a por él chicos dijo el jefe a sus subordinados para que atacan a tsuna creyendo que ganarían por ser más que el

Escuchen (Papa Roach - Crooked Teeth )

Inmediatamente tsuna bloqueo el golpe del tatuaje de calavera seguido de su compañero. Los movimientos de tsuna eran rápidos ya que repelía algunos ataques y otros los esquivaba fácilmente -

-!Maldito! el de calavera saco una navaja para ir en contra del castaño que dirigía su ataque al estomago de forma recta que inmediatamente bloqueo el ataque con una llave de aikido hacia el brazo para derribarlo y quitarle el arma para después arrojar una patada a la cara del atacante y dejarlo inconsciente

Después esquiva un puño del otro tipo y con el mango del cuchillo lo golpea en la garganta quitándole algo de aire para ponerse el cuchillo en la boca y agarrar al contrincante con los dos brazos en la cabeza para rápidamente jalarlo hacia abajo y golpeándolo con su rodilla en la nariz dejándolo adolorido( creo que se llama kao loi o algo asi )

-Bien tu eres el ultimo sentencio tsuna agarrando el chuchillo para arrojarlo a un árbol incrustándolo

\- ¡Malancido! dijo el jefe metiendo una mano en sus bolsillo sacar un arma que era una pistolas tsuna alzo los brazos

-¡Ya no eres tan gallito niño! decía mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del muchacho con solo brazo pero este rápidamente lo agarro con la mano derecha haciendo un giro a la derecha para rápidamente ponerse atrás del maleante y con la mano izquierda agarrar la cabeza y jalarlo hacia abajo para después poner una rodilla en la axila doblándole el brazo aun entendido le quito el arma para ultimo golpearlo con el mango de la pistola dejándolo inconsciente

Respiro profundamente para después dirigirse al supermercado miro el bote de basura mas cercano y dejar el arma dentro de el

En el local las chicas estaban impresionada pero mas el señor que hacía de cajero. Ya que iba ir con un bate de metal dado que conocía a tsuna desde muy niño. Pero rápidamente se quedo estático mirando como el castaño barría el suelo con los maleantes

-Oye mat llame a la policía y una ambulancia para que capturen a los pobres diablos dijo una cajera con un cigarrillo en su boca y la lado un machete ya que varias veces habían llegado a local a robar.

-Bien gracias Margaret dijo el señor para también pedir un cigarrillo a su compañera para prenderlo y dar un sorbo de aquel pequeño pero potente trocito de papel de marca malboro que era uno de sus favorito y después de unos segundo exhalar aquel humo relajante

-Bien chicas parece que tsuna kun no necesita ayuda después de todo. Diciendo con una sonrisa para que después recibieran al héroe con aplausos y chiflidos haciendo que castaño se rascara la cabeza algo apenada

\- haru , kyoko las llamo estas inmediatamente se giraron para acercarse a el

-Ey chicas están bi…. No termino dado que fue derribado por las 2 chicas

¡ERES UN IDIOTA NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADAS! reclamo entre lagrimas haru

-No lo vuelvas hacer ..dijo también entre lagrimas kyoko

Estaban asustadas por el porqué a pesar que tsuna sabia defenderse en solo pensar que podían hárbelo matado o que si tsuna no hubiese llegado a tiempo serian tomada por esos hijos de perra para hacer quien sabe que a ellas

Tsuna inmediatamente solo las abrazo a ambas fuerte mente para consolarlas pidiendo disculpas sabiendo del shock habían tenido por los maleantes

Todos en el supermercado sonrieron cálidamente por esa escena.

Después de un rato donde las chicas por fin se calmaron tsuna -Bien chicas vamos a casa . para que a su vez estas agarran al chico por los brazos para salir del local

Al rato después llego la policía y capturo a los tipos mal heridos ellos preguntaron quien los había vencido solo contestaron "que había sido un héroe anónimo" ya que el chico antes de irse pidió que no fuera revelado que había sido él y no necesita ninguna gloria o recompensa

Mucho le dijeron héroe pero el respondió

-"Señores yo no soy un héroe" para después irse con sus compañeras

..

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa del castaño

-¡ ya llege diciendo tsuna entrando a la casa

-bienvenido hijo dijo la madre del chico , Oh si es haru y kyoko como están chicas

-Bien señora sawada contestaron ambas

-Bien chicas pasen ya tengo la cena lista invitándolas a sala que gustosamente aceptaron

Después de disgustar los alimentos y de conocer al bebe arcobaleno , se quedaron platicando hasta que sintieron que alguien estaba tocando la puerta

-Ire a ver madre dijo tsuna para abrirla y encontrarse con una vieja conocida

-Oh si es la vieja Bianchi dijo llamando la atención de señora y las amigas de tsuna

-Hola niño sí que as crecido y para tu información tengo 25 respondiendo a la burla del castaño para despues abrazarlo provocando que ciertas chicas tuvieran el deseo de matar al castaño por tal acción

Tsuna sintió el peligro y tomo una pose de pelea haciendo que las chica se sorprendiera por la acción del chico

La señora sawada se dio cuenta y solo pudo reirse

"Diablos que les pasa a estas chica porque hace rato me querían matar?" decía mentalmente el chico

Bianchi se dio cuenta de todo y como buena amiga que es, lo tomo del brazo y abrazarlo y hacer que este rozara con sus pechos provocando algo de rubor en el chico para que a su vez las chicas se rodearan de nuevo de un aura asesina dirigida hacia el muchacho.

-Veo que eres todo un plaboy tsuna le dijo en el oído

-Porque lo dices? pregunto

-Por nada porque mejor no me presentas a tus amigas y asi salvas tu vida. dijo la pelirosa para que el muchacho aceptara rápidamente

Hump hump tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención

-Bien chica le presento ella es Bianchi ella es amiga de mi madre y del señor iemitsu

-Mucho gusto Bianchi un placer saludo la chica de traje de gala ( como la de saber de fate zero)

-Bien soy haru mucho gusto con algo de desgana

-Kyoko también respondió algo seco

-Como estas Bianchi pregunto la señora de la casa y madre de tsuna

-Bien mi señora dijo despegando del muchacho para arrodillarse como un cabello ante su rey

-Por favor Bianchi no seas asi ven y dame un abrazo .diciendo esto la pelirosa se levanto y abrazo a la señora

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Bianchi y ya cenaste pregunto ella

-Gracias mi señora pero comí en el trayecto antes de llegar acá

-A pasado tiempo Bianchi decía el arcobaleno

-Oh reborn cuanto tiempo para que cogiera al pequeño bebe y lo abrazara

Se conocen pregunto el chico

Si ella era mi ex pareja

..

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh dijeron todos haciendo que se escuchara por todo el barrio

Pongan(Zebrahead - The Joke's On You)

-Madre llamare a la policía tenemos una pedolifica en la casa decía tsuna mientras sacaba su celular

-Esta bien hijo dijo la madre mientras agarraba a reborn

-Pobre niño decía con lagrimas en los ojo

-Ey esperen dijo la pelirosa pero fue ignorada

-Halo si policía para informar que tengo una pedo.. no pudo terminar ya que la pelirosas le robo el celular y le apago

¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! decía algo histérica con los dientes afilados como lo de un tiburon

-¡LO QUE VEES PEDOFILICA ! contexto el chico con el mismo rostros

(si como los de one piece)

-Bianchi no sabía que tenia esos gustos decía con lagrimas en lo ojos la madre de tsuna

-No mi señora porfabor déjeme explicarlo pero el castaño lo volvió a intentar

-Haru prestamete tu celular dijo el chico

-Bien contexto para entregarlo y marcar de nuevo

-Bien halo tampoco termino ya que la pelirosa se le adelanto

-!TSUNA DETENTE DE UNA VEZ! decial algo histérica la pelirosa

-!NI HABLAR PERVERTIDA! DIJO tsuna

Estos se miraron con rabia en empezaron a pelear creando una nube de polvo donde solo se veian que salian golpes y patadas y los celulares regresaron volando hacia haru

-Chicas vamonos a la sala y les preparo un postre de elado dijo la señora de la casa

las amigas de tsuna estaban algo inquietas con la presencia de cierta pelirosa y el actuar de ella con su amigo castaño pero lo dejaron pasar ya que la propuesta de la señora les llamo mas la atencion

 **-** BIEN contestaron ambas chicas para irse detrás de la señora y del arcobaleno cocina dejando solo al castaño y al pelirosa

-Tsuna voy a hacer postre de elado con fresa dijo gritando desde la cocina inmediatamente tsuna y Bianchi pararon

-Te salvas por hoy pervertida después terminamos esto le decía tsuna mientras jalaba de los cachete a Bianchi

-igual tu crio mientras esta lo jalaba de los cabellos después de esto el castaño tomo la maleta de la peliosa para llevarlas a su cuarto

Después que bajo tsuna se encontró a todas reunidas en la sala hablando y procedió a sentarse en el sofá

-Ey stuna una preguntas dijo haru

-Dime

-Porque dices solo iemitsu y no padre

-Es algo complicado digo algo triste la madre de tsuna

-Bien cual son las otras preguntas decía para cambiar el ambiente dijo tsuna

-Bien solo una mas y es porque Bianchi se arrodillo y le dijo mi señora a tu madre

Esto provoco que todos voltearan a donde haru

-Chico creo que debería decirle dijo el arcobaleno

Al momento tsuna se tenso y replico al el bebe

-Reborn san aun no es el momento pero les dire mas adelante

Sabia que tarde o temprano deberían enterarse pero al menos quería que duraran un poco mas como están las cosas asi , era algo egoísta pero así lo quería el

-Haru , kyoko se que tienen muchas dudas pero después se las resolveré de acuerdo les dijo a las chicas para que solo asintieran

Después de un rato Bianchi llamo la atención del castaño

-Ey tsuna dijo la pelirosa

-Dime Bianchi

-Porque no nos cantas algo

-Eh ... Dijo mirando que la pelirosa que tenia cierto diaro en su mano

-Como lo obtu.. pero antes de terminar quedo mirando cierto bebe que estaba silbando

"SERÁS CABRON" pensó con algo de rabia con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y una venita en la frente mirando al acabaleno ya que no le gustaba que se metieran con sus pertenencias

-Si hijo canta algo hace meses que no te escucho. Dijo su madre ya que sabía que su niño cantaba como todo un profesional desde los 12 años aunque piensa que es hereditaria ya que su madre que sería la abuela de tsuna era cantante de ópera y ella no pudo nacer con ese bello don pero si sabía algo de piano y guitarra que a su vez enseño a tsuna de niño.

-Ahh esta bien déjame y busco la guitarra con el parlante dijo aceptando

Dirigiéndose al cuarto para toma el estuche para después bajara en la sala para afinar las cuerda, poner la pista mediante un pequeño bafles y recibir el diaro

Bien espero que le gustes

(Pongan fall out boy - Young Volcanoes lyrics)

La de da da  
La da da da da  
La da da da da da da

"las chicas y mujeres más cierto bebe aplaudían al ritmo de la musica"

When Rome's in ruins  
We are the lions  
Free of the coliseums

In poison places  
We are anti-venom  
We're the begining  
Of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
And it's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

"todos lo escuchaban cantar con su melodiosa voz ,causando fuertes sonrojos en kyoko y haru que no creia que su amigo de la infancia cantaba como los angeles"

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes (we are, we are, we are)  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica do you wanna feel a little beautiful oh baby ah!

La de da da  
La da da da da  
(Oh baby ah)  
La da da da da da da

We will teach you  
How to make boys next door  
Out of assholes (ha ha ha)

"El arcobaleno debia admitir el chico era un prodigio no solo es el proximo jefe de la mafia si no un cantante"

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
And it's all over now  
Before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes (we are, we are, we are)  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica do you wanna feel a little beautiful oh baby ah!

La de da da  
La da da da da  
La da da da da da da

We are, we are, we are  
La de da da  
La da da da da  
(we are)  
La da da da da da da

We are wild  
We are like young volcanoes (we are, we are, we are)  
We are wild  
Americana, exotica do you wanna feel a little beautiful oh baby ah!

La de da da  
La da da da da  
La da da da da da da

Oh baby ah  
La de da da  
La da da da da  
Oh baby ah  
La da da da da da da

Oh baby ah

Al terminar la canción le dieron una pequeña lluvia de aplausos. el castaño solo rasco su cabeza algo sonrojado

-Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy dijo el chico

-Bien chicas hora de descansar dijo la madre para que todo fueran a su respectivas habitaciones

Kyoko, haru quédense a dormir dijo tsuna ya que era algo tarde

-Tsuna no quiero causarle molestia dijo haru algo apenada

-Les buscare una colchoneta mas para kyoko dormirán en mi habitación

-Tsuna kun no tienes que.. no termino ya que la mirada que le dio con aquella sonrisa dio todo claro

-Tu también haru sentencio tsuna

tambien la madre apoyo a su pequeño .-Mejor llamo a sus padres para que sepan que van a dormir aquí dijo para que la chicas con derrota aceptaran y le pasaran los teléfonos de su familiares a la señora

Inmediata mente tsuna subió con algo de rapidez para ocultar su más valioso tesoro después de sus juegos de su pc ultimo modelo y eras. sus revistas porno , si el era un joven en etapa de crecimiento y como todo hombre debe tener ese derecho de " auto satisfacción"

 **Vamos creen que el tipo era un santurron ….. ps están equivocados es hombre y todo hombre le gusta los videojuegos, deportes, anime, musica , chicas y porno o hentai**

Entrando al cuarto rápidamente busco en su cuarto una maletín con candado de claves de cifrado era de esos que tienes que rodar los numero en secuencia para abrir verifico el contenido y los cerro otras vez pero cambiando la clave para después guardarlo arriba en el closet donde se guardan las maletas de viajes y camuflarlas con las demás . Tomo su piyama, calzones , implementos de aseo personal celular , alguna sabana para arroparse Su ropa de entrenamiento y pesas .

Se dispuso a sacar un colchón extra que estaba bajo el primero ( ósea dormía con dos colchones haciendo que fuera más alta) lo tendió en el piso le puso una sabana , almohadas y listo salió del cuarto

Después le aviso a las chicas que pueden usar el baño para bañarse ya que el era el último en entrar y se dispuse para acomodar un ventilador en la sala para dormir en ella

Espero que todas la chicas se fueran y entraran al cuarto

-Hasta mañana dijeron ambas chicas para cerrar la puerta

Bianchi se dirigía al baño pero tsuna la detuvo- Bianchi después de bañarte necesito que bajes para sanar tus heridas especialmente las que tienes en el brazo.

-Asi que me descubristes dijo exalando algo de aire algo cansada.

-Sabes que distingo muy bien el olor a sangre no importa toda la colonia que uses después de todo fui entrenado por fon dijo con los brazos cruzados además que tus movimientos estaban bastante limitados en nuestra pelea de ahora

-Bien iré a calentar algo de agua para esterilizar la aguja. Dijo el chico se dirigió al botiquín que estaba en el cuarto de su madre puso a calentar algo de agua para sacar mientras hervía el liquido algo de alcohol, hilo , guantes y gazas

-Ok me rindo ire a bañarme dijo la pelirosa

Rato después la pelirosa bajo con una piyama que consistía un pantalón negro y una franelilla rosada mostrando su tatuaje de escorpio en el izquierdo donde más abajo tenía una herida de corte y el de corazón en el derecho

Tenía heridas en los hombros y unas en la espalda tsuna rápidamente se lavo las manos para después comenzar a limpiar la zona con algo de alcohol, cocer las heridas de la pelirosa después y por ultimo ponerle unas vendas

En la sala nana miraba a su hijo como hacia todo como un profesional ella era antes una enfermera de un hospital de la ciudad y en su labor conoció a su esposo y padre de su hijo Iemitsu . Ella le había enseñado a tsuna desde poner inyecciones hasta curar heridas a los 10 años.

Después de un rato nana se acerco a la mujer- Bien tomate estos medicamentos cada 8 horas y debemos cambiarte las vendas varias veces para mantenerte libre de infección así que nada de cosas osadas jovencita

-Ok señora nana lo hare dijo la peli rosa

-Bien madre tómese un baño para descansar mañana hablaremos de lo que te sucedió Bianchi

-Bien hijo hasta mañana -para darle un pequeño abrazo que con gusto correspondió ellos

-Hasta mañana tsuna dijo Bianchi para dirigirse a a la cocina tomarse los medicamentos y después subir al cuarto a descansar

Rato después tsuna tomo su baño relajante , lavar los dientes y cambiarse a una piyama que consistía solo un pantalón negro dejando solo su torso desnudo se dirigió a la sala para acomodarse en el sofá dios las gracias a dios por todo y apago las luces para dormir.

 **Notas del autor**

Bien se que dije cada fin de semana pero estuve pensándolo y decidí que cada final de mes o eso espero dado que la inspiración es algo difícil de buscar Y joder si que es difícil

Además que ando ocupado con el trabajo y cursos

Entiendo a mucho de los lectores y mis maestros del porque se demoran

Espero que les halla gustado

Dejes sus comentarios y nos leemos después cabrones

La técnicas que escribi son de krav maga(busquen como Tecnicas de krav maga contra golpe recto a la cara guillotina y cuchillo / Krav maga en españo de NimrodTheNightmare en youtobe


	4. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 4**

 **Re escrito**

 **Lazos y alianzas**

A la mañana siguiente a las 6 am para ser más exactos ya que el chico se levantaba algo tarde los sábados. tsuna salió del sofá para ir rápidamente al baño y después alistarse para su entrenamiento.

Comió algo ligero algo de cereal para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa directamente al "gimnasio 365 combat" club donde se encontraba su maestro y amigo de kick boxin Bob Makihara. Se dirigió caminando hasta llegar a local que solo quedaba a 3 cuadras de donde vivía.

Entro en el local y saludo a sus compañeros de práctica y profesor.

-¡Ohh si es el niño tsuna! decía un moreno con peinado rasta que mostraba que era aun joven como de unos 30 años.

-Mira quién habla abuelo -decía con una sonrisa para saludar al moreno como amigos.

-Y como esta chiaki y los niños?- pregunto el castaño

-Están bien tsuna y preguntan cuando llegas a visitarlos.

-Hare el esfuerzo de llegar el próximo fin de semana diles que se preparen para la palera en fifa 2010 decía el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ok pero recuerda que mis chicos te van a vencer.-decía el moreno confiado.

-Jajaja eso lo dudo- hablo el castaño.

-¡Ey Tsunaa! decía su grupo de compañeros de entrenamiento del local.

-¡Que hay gente! mientras saludaba al grupo.

\- bien ¡!buenos vamos empezar muchachos¡

-sii¡ gritaron todos.

(Pongan The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- False Pretense ).

Primero calentó un poco con estiramientos, flexiones, abdominales ya que la caminata había hecho reposar lo suficiente para después empezar con un ciclo intensivo de ejercicios después fue con el levantamiento de pesas rusas que consistía en turnarlas en el aire entre las manos mientras le daba unas palmadas rápidas en el agarre de estas repitiendo el proceso.

El segundo ciclo era tomar un bloque de cemento y lanzarlo a una distancia de 7 mt y asi repetir el proceso.

El tercero era en una escalera para pintar que estaba completamente abierta y colocada de forma diagonal cerca de unas llantas gigantes esta media unos 12 m de altura y el ejercicio consistía en pasar por la escalera como si fuese unos pasamanos escalándola de forma diagonal y regresar y repetir el proceso por 1 min.

El cuarto era series de sparring con golpes rápidos, patadas y después golpes rápidos en la zona abdominal para obtener resistencia en el área con bob.

El quinto una lucha rápida de agarres de sumisión de jiujitsu brasileño con el moreno.

El Sexto fue practicar con el saqueo de kickboxing para hacer unas combinaciones de puños y patadas.

Y por último el séptimo un trote hasta el puente que quedaba más adelante del parque donde entreno el día anterior para que en último trayecto hiciera una carrera con el moreno a ver quien llegaba primero de regreso hasta el parque.

Después de un rato llego el moreno algo cansado ya que tsuna había ganado la carrera.

-Uff veo que aun tiene ritmo muchacho decía el moreno mientras terminaba de beber algo de agua de la máquina expendedora.

-Gracias anciano decía con una sonrisa para después tomar la botella de agua vacía y lanzarla al bote de reciclaje.

-Ey apenas tengo 30 -decía el moreno.

-Por eso lo digo -decía el castaño con algo de burla.

-Lo que digas-decía el moreno para seguirle la corriente al chico.

-Bien bob me retiro ya te toca esperar al resto que llegue.-Viendo que sus compañeros apenas llegaban al parque.

-Dale tsuna salúdame a tu madre.

-Dale bob salúdame a la familia.

-¡ hey chicos nos vemos el lunes de nuevo!- decía el castaño despidiéndose.

-!Vámonos rugrats! decía este al árbol para que saliera el bebe y de un salto llego a la cabeza del muchacho.

-Veo que te encanta molestarme crio -decía el arcobaleno.

-Jejej eso no lo dudes, bien vámonos que hace algo de hambre.

Para después dirigirse a su casa con un pequeño trote.

El moreno volteo y reconoció el bebe en la cabeza del chico -jejej parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes-decía bob con una sonrisa en su boca.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa sawada**

Eran las 9 am y las chicas apenas se levantaban de las camas.

-Bhuaa! buenos días kyoko decía una haru soñolienta tallándose los ojos.

-Huaaa! buenos días haru decía una kyoko casi en las mismas que haru.

-Bien iré primero al baño para levantarse y salir de la habitación para después de un rato venir ya cambiada con su uniforme escolar y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-¡Bien kyoko ya termine!

-¡Bien ya voy en seguida!

Después de un rato amabas chicas bajaron a la sala encontrándose sola y la señora en la cocina.

¡Buenos días! decían ambas chicas.

¡Buenos días! contesto la señora.

¡Haru, kyoko esperen en la mesa ya les llevo los panqueques!

¡Bien/bien! dijeron ambas al unisonó.

-Señora nana y Bianchi Y el bebe? decía kyoko ya que está reflexionando su actitud de ayer con la peli rosa y vio que no se comporto como debía.

-Esta aun arriba y reborn salió seguro con tsuna decía la señora.

-Es verdad no veo a tsuna kun en la mesa con nosotros decía kyoko.

-Debe estar por llegar, mi chico siempre entrena todos los días decía la madre alegremente, esto dejos a las chicas impresionadas.

Después de un rato se escucho que abrían la puerta.

-Chicas vallan a decirle a tsuna que el desayuno está listo- decía la madre a las chicas para que ambas fuera a recibir al muchacho.

-¡Ya llegue!- decía el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta y el bebe saltara para dirigirse a la sala.

Pongan(Nightcore -Mmm Yeah - [Austin Mahone feat. Pitbull]

-Ey baka tsun...

-Hola tsuna ku…

Amabas chicas no terminaron de hablar cuando vieron al chico totalmente empapado de sudor, su camisa blanca totalmente ajustada a su torso completamente revelando su pecho y como se complementaban con aquellos abdominales firmes y bien marcados.

Las chicas se quedaron embelesadas por la figura del muchacho haciéndolas sonrojar fuertemente.

XXXX

Mientras tanto Bianchi vio a la chicas ya que salía del cuarto después de darse un baño y secando el cabello bajo las escaleras hasta que llego detrás de las chicas a ver que les pasaba.

( si preguntan la ropa es la misma que sale en el capítulo 3 de la serie).

-Ey chic… hasta que noto al chico.

"ohhhh pero por Dios, que cuerpo tan bien entrenado tiene tsuna" decía mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba e inconscientemente relamía sus labios.

-ey chicas ¡hola¡ -decía el chico mientras movía sus manos en frente de ellas

-eh! dijeron amabas

-¿Cómo que eh? Llevo un rato hablándoles, en cambio me quedan viéndome de una manera extraña y mordiéndose los labios… ¿se encuentran bien?

-Q-QUÉ YO QUE?! Decía una haru nerviosa.

Y-Y-YO NO ESTABA.. decía muerta de la vergüenza kyoko.

-Y -Y- YO NO ME ESTABA MORDIENDO NINGUN LABIO! Decía Bianchi igual que las demás.

-Hentai, pedofilica seguro me querías violar verdad, - ¡ohhh pobre de mí ¡ decía tsuna mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y con una sonrisa burlona a Bianchi.

-SERAS¡… decía Bianchi con una venita en la frente.

-Bien necesito un favor de ambas- decía el chico para que las chicas le pusieran atención.

-Por favor me dejarían pasar me debo bañar.. Ambas asintieron algo avergonzadas y dejaron pasar al chico hasta las escaleras para ir por un baño.

-A se me olvidaba !Ahootsuna! dijo gritando haru.

-!Si bakaharu! dijo volteándose para verle

-!Tu madre que el desayuno está listo!

-!Ahh bien dile que ahora que me bañe !ya que sería una mala educación de comer antes de bañarse! dijo para seguir su camino hacia arriba.

Bien chicas vamos a la sala a desayunar decía Bianchi para que las chicas fueran detrás de ella.

"Rayos ese sudor lo hacía ver tan gua…. ¡¿pero que carajos ?!¡¿Por qué estoy de pensando de esa manera de mi amigo de la infancia?!¡NO!¡eso está mal!... aaahhhh.

Decía mentalmente haru rascándose la cabeza.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba así.

La peli naranja aun recordaba la imagen del castaño todo mojado de sudor para después estallara en rubor y sacudir fuertemente la cabeza a los lados ella empezó a orar a kami sama "para no tener deseos perversos con su amigo de la infancia".

Y con Bianchi pues ella está en una lucha interna.

"Vamos Bianchi cálmate ,respira, inhala, exhala inhala , exhala vamos es solo un chico, es menor que tu además que ya tienes novio pero…dios si no estuviera comprometida lo violaría toda la noche jejeje decía con unas sonrisa pero después cayó en cuenta lo que estaba pensando.

-¡No no no noooo !Bianchi !respira! !respira!

Pero a lado derecho apareció una figura de ella con un vestido largo blanco era un angelito chibi Bianchi.

-Asi es Bianchi tu estas comprometida así que solo debes hacerlo con tu prometido- decía el angelito.

Pero a la izquierdo aparecía otra figura vestida de un traje sadomasoquista en negro y cuernos era la diablita chibi Bianchi

-¡Pero qué carajos te pasa tia! si el chico está más que bueno miraste esos abdominales, ese pecho, mira nena que tal si lo amarras a la cama para bajarle el pantalón y sacar a la "bestia que tiene debajo"jejee lo decía lamiéndose los labios y riéndose perversamente

-Silencio ella está comprometida- decía la angelito

-¡Bah! si el chico ya no la toca y una mujer tiene sus "necesidades" decía mientas movía sus caderas de forma vulgar haciendo sonrojar fuertemente al angelito

-¡Que no! decía la angelito

-¡Que si! decía la diabla

-¡Que no! ¡que no! ¡que no!

-¡Que si! ¡que si! ¡que si!

Y Bianchi estaba en una batalla épica entre bien y el mal en su cabeza

-¡Ah basta!.. para que ambas figuras desparecieran en un !pluff!

-"Romeo" susurro recordando que su prometido no había contactado con él desde hace meses y eso le preocupaba y algo deseosa.

Simplemente decidió pensar en otra cosa para después sentarte con sus compañeras en la mesa.

-Y tsuna? dijo la madre.

-Esta bañándose dijo Bianchi a la señora.

-Bien le guardare el desayuno para que lo caliente después en el microondas.

Automáticamente se les vino la imagen del castaño lleno de jabón por todo su cuerpecito, esto provoco que todas las chicas se pusieran más rojo que un tomate.

-Chicas están bien?

-Si solo es algo de calor jejej decía Bianchi mientras hacia un movimiento con las manos.

-¡Si es solo calor verdad kyoko!

-s-si! decía siguiéndole la corriente.

El arcobaleno solo podía reírse por debajo ya que Bianchi solo fue su amante de solo nombre ya que cuando el salía con ella fue para escapar de unas acosadoras que lo seguían solo por ser un bebe.

En solo recordarlo lo hacía estremecer de miedo de aquellas fangirls.

Además al ver el futuro jefe de la mafia vongola que era tan popular con el sexo opuesto le hacia el trabajo más fácil ya que no tenía que preocuparse de conseguirle novia si tenía 2 ya que pensaba que Bianchi no tiraría los perros al niño.

Eso creía el arcobaleno.

Después de un rato tsuna salió del baño ya que tuvo una ducha caliente y dejado la ropa sucia en el canasto que estaba dentro del baño que después el domingo lavaría. llego rápidamente a su cuarto que ya las chicas estaban abajo aprovecho y se cambio se echo algo de talco y desodorante old spice después colocándose unos jeans azules oscuros , cinturón negro, zapato tenis del mismo color un suéter blanco con un estampado de águila en su pecho de color negro y una chaqueta con capucha negra con franjas rojas ( es la que tiene desmond en ac revelation cuando está en el animus) y por ultimo tomo su collar donde estaba su anillo regalado por Duncan y a lado de esta colgaba también una cruz de plata regalado hace mucho tiempo por cierta peli verde y futura arcobalena por desgracia de la maldición.

Ya hace 1 año no ha recibido ni una llamada de ella ni un email, solo rezaba y esperaba que la salud de la madre de la chica no haya empeorado por la maldición, en solo recordarlo le causaba rabia e impotencia. Pero él había jurado a ella y a su madre que encontraría la manera de romper esa maldición.

Habiendo colocándose el collar de acero inoxidable dentro del suéter cogió algo de colonia y se aplico un poquito de ella después salió del cuarto bajo las escaleras tendió la toalla en la pita que estaba afuera en la terraza y se dirigió a desayunar.

Las chicas lo quedaron mirando ya que el el chico tenia buena combinación y estilo en la ropa.

Después de unos minutos de terminar de desayunar lavo los platos y agradeció a su madre por el desayuno delicioso que le había preparado con un beso en el cachete que alegro a su madre.

Después el chico se dirigió al baño a lavar su diente para después bajar para salir.

-Bien me retiro Bianchi quédate en la casa no puedes salir aun.

decía el chico para que la peli rosa asintiera.

Las chicas se extrañaron pero antes de preguntar el se les adelanto.

-Bianchi esta algo herida así que no puedo salir-Decía el chico a sus amigas.

-Bien chicas vámonos las acompañare un poco par que tomen un taxi despues me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar con hibari para los exámenes .ya que estos empezabas en martes.

-¡Ohh no! ¡No he estudiando nada! decía preocupante haru

-Si tienes razón. Decía algo preocupada kyko

Ya que eran recién transferidas y los exámenes era el martes.

-Vamos kyoko hay que preparando canciones en nuestro funeral-decía haru desanimada y una nube oscura encima de ella.

-Si- decía desanimada la pelinaranja igual que su amiga

-Umm talves pueda hacer eso jejejjejej decía riéndose el chico.

Las chica se recuperaron de su estado de ánimo para después ver como tsuna le salían cachos de la cabeza.

-¡Reborn san me podrías hacer un favor- Dijo para qué el arcobaleno se acercara a la puerta donde estaba el chico y saltar al hombre del castaño.

-Mira te diré algo interesante para después susurrarle algo en el oído al arcobaleno para después este sonriera tétrica mente.

-Ya veo chico serio eres todo un malvado dijo riendo macabra mente.

-Que puedo decir simplemente debo aceptar lo que soy decía con una sonrisa macabra.

Esto sorprendió algo a las chicas no sabían que su amigo fuera sádico.

El arcobaleno salto al suelo para sacar su celular y marco un número.

"Hola reborn como estas y ese milagro por esta llamada" decía una voz masculina que venía del teléfono.

-"Shamal necesito un favor para proceder a irse a fuera primero por la puerta en la terraza y darle la información a su contacto".

"Umm bien hare lo que me pides serio ese chico es macabro ejjejejee" decía riéndose la voz.

"Jejej lo sé , parece que él ha aceptado ser el jefe desde hace mucho tiempo" decía igual de contento el bebe ya que tenia a un compañero en el "lado oscuro".

"Si bien te llamare apenas se haga el trabajo" para después colgar.

-Bien chico he hecho lo que me pediste.

-Gracias reborn sensei bien vámonos para que conozcas a hibari.

El bebe se acerco y de un salto llego al hombro del muchacho.

-¡Bien madre nos vemos después!.. - chicas tomen sus cosas nos vamos. Estas aceptaron y se fueron.

 **Ya en una cuadra después**.

Pongan (YUI - Rolling Star)

-Bien tsuna hasta aquí llegamos pero antes de irnos pásame tu número de celular para que rápidamente se intercambiaran los números.

-Yo también decía kyoko y hacer lo mismo que su compañera.

El chico se despidió un beso en el cachete en ambas chicas que las puso algo rojas para que el chico se riera –jejeje ¡kawai! !kawai!

-¡NO TE RIAS! decían ambas sonrojadas para hacer después un puchero.

-Que no le gusto? Dijo de manera burlesca.

-Con que esas tenemos he!

decía haru para después mirar a kyoko y amabas asintieron.

Ambas jalaron al chico del suéter y le regresaron al mismo tiempo un beso en el cachete haciendo que este estallara en rubor

-Jajaja ahora quien esta sonrojado decía haru con mientras chocaba palmas con kyoko

-Definitivamente Bianchi las está corrompiendo, ¡las convirtió en unas pervertidas! -decía el chico señalandolas para que las chicas se pusieran rojas.

!QUE NO LO SOMOS!

-Jajajajaj se rio tsuna.

-¡OYE/OYE¡ dijeron amabas para después empezaran a reírse junto con el.

Después de un rato tsuna les paro un taxi a ambas y pago para que las llevara ellas, al principio no querían aceptar pero el chico con su sonrisa las convenció.

-Asi, chicas mañana vengan a mi casa a almorzar. Decía el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi para que ambas asintieran ya dentro de este.

Se despidieron con la mano para que el chico siguiera su rumbo hasta la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca tsuna se encontró con hibari y gokudera los llamo para reunirlos.

El castaño le presento a reborn explicándole todo a lo referente de la familia vongola y que sería el candidato al nuevo jefe de esta.

-Bien hibari si quieres dejar de hablarme te entiendo.

-Tsuna le entro.

-¡Eh! Solo articulo el castaño.

-Vamos sabes que eres el único que puede aguantarme en combate y eres mi amigo asi que no aceptare un no por respuesta o quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte? Decía el chico con su frase favorita.

-Está bien hibari.-Decía tsuna ya que sabía que el chico era algo terco y cuando decía si era si.

-Bien reborn que te parece los 2 guardianes.

-Veo que tienes buen ojo muchacho ya tienes al guardián de la nube y de la tormenta.

-Gokudera como sigues con las costillas?

-Ya un poco mejor. ...Decía gokudera que se recuperaba solo le faltaba 6 semanas para que sanaran completamente.

-Bien apenas pases las 6 semana entrenaremos.

-Bien !decimo!

-Bien empecemos a estudiar un poco para el examen del martes decía con seriedad hibari.

-A hibari tranquilo no hay que matarnos tanto estudiando.

-Esto dejo callado a sus guardianes para que después hibari hablara.

-Porque lo dices tsunayoshi decía hibari serio.

-Simplemente digamos una corazonada.

Reborn estaba riéndose por lo que decía el chico.

-Umm ok pero aun así estudiaremos decía serio hibari.

\- ok decía el castaño.

-Yo también ayudare.. dijo gokudera para empezar a con hibari buscando ejercicios del algebra y algo de cálculo diferencial.

Asi estudiaron hasta que se hizo las 1 pm y los chico finalizaron los estudios para después cada quien fueran a sus casas a almorzar.

Ya en la casa tsuna se dispuso a almorzar con su madre después lavo los platos para ayudar a su madre para que reposara y tomara una pequeña siesta.

Ya habiendo terminado de lavarlos fue a su cuarto se sentó a descansar en escritorio donde está su pc gamer que llamaba frankenstein ya que el mismo había ensamblado por partes y comprado cada pieza ya que él trabaja por internet vendiendo productos por mercado libre con su antigua laptop pero esta murió

Si el chico ya trabajaba a pesar que tenía dinero por parte de su familia , él decidió trabajar para ser más independiente como todo hombre

Bien jugare algo de call of duty ghost ( es uno de mis preferidos )

Para entrar empezar la partida y jugar un rato ya después de 4 horas de juego y estando en la parte más emocionante que era infiltrarse en un edificio en caracas con sigilo y matando al enemigo desde la oscuridad.

Hasta que recibió una llamada

!ring! !ring!

-diga! contexto el chico parando la partida

-hola tsuna como has estado decía una voz conocida por el

-¡gamma! ¡Viejo como has estado!. contexto emocionado

-Jejee gracias chico bien ya sabes por que te llamo

-Dime que paso viejo ..decía serio tsuna temiéndose lo peor

-Tranquilo nuestra jefa está bien y digamos que estamos cerca

-¡Ehh! no me digas que…

-Si estamos en japon mejor dicho yo ya que yuni y aria están en la cabaña en las montañas ahora que me desocupe aquí en la mansión las alcanzo.

-Enseguida voy viejo!

-Oh vamos niño no soy tan viejo apenas voy por los 29.

-Jejeje lo se bien hablamos después nos vemos aya.

-Dale chico.

Inmediatamente apago el pc se la lavo la boca, tomo una gafas de sol y un mp4 después le dejo una carta a su madre avisándole que había llegado yuni y estaría en la cabaña ya que la señora había conocido a aria y a su hija hace tiempo por su hijo en una competición que tuvo de karate ya hace algunos años.

Si dispuso a bajar pero reborn se le apareció

-Quieres venir bebe -le dijo tsuna para que el bebe solo asintiera.

Salió de la casa saco inmediatamente los guantes se puso los audífonos y selecciono una pista (pongan Set It Off - "Chase It!")

Inmediatamente entro al modo hyper –!rebon san sujétate bien el viaje será algo agresivo! y colocándose las gafas de sol agachándose un poco para después salir disparado al cielo en dirección a la cabaña a gran velocidad.

El arcobaleno se había amarrado transformando su camaleón en una cadena en la espalda del chico para mirar por el hombro del chico con sus gafas todo el hermoso cielo y la velocidad que iba era fenomenal.

Se podía decir que el chico era un avión caza además de estar rodean de un aura que hacía que protegiera al arcobaleno de la presión del aire y del frio haciendo que fuera lo mas cómodo.

 **Mientras tanto en un avión que volaba en el cielo**

Una niña pequeña de color castaño estaba mirando el panorama de las nubes con felicidad hasta que vio a un chico volando con un bebe en el hombro amarrado con una cadena y este la saludo con la mano para después pasar al avión con suma facilidad.

La madre de la niña que estaba dormida se despertaba y vio a su hija con la mano saludando al alguien y riendo, se dispuso a ver quién era pero no había nadie solo podía ver a su hija feliz, ella solo abrazo a la niña y la lleno de besos haciéndole reir.

El chico iba a gran velocidad solo le demoraría en llegar a las montañas máximo 20 min , el arcobaleno estaba realmente impresionado pero solo se puso a disfrutar del paseo en aerolineas tsuna.

XXX

tsuna ya había llegado a la zona montañosa tsuna fue bajando la velocidad hasta llegar a la cabaña empezó a descender suavemente y salir del modo hyper.

( la cabaña es la que aparece en la serie Grisaia No Rakuen en el primero capitulo se las recomiendo pero deben vérse las 3 series completa).

Tsuna camino hasta la cabaña poco sentía que su corazón se le quería salir así que respiro profundo para calmarse.

(Pongan Uso – SID es de full metal alchemist )

Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió entonces las encontró, si hay estaban su maestra y su hija que había crecido y se había convertido una preciosa adolescente.

La joven de unos 17 años se encontraba vestida con camisa negra larga hasta la cintura con detalles rojos y una falda con color rosado con medias veladas de color blanco y con batas larga hasta las rodillas de color negro resaltando esas hermosas piernas blancas que poseía la chica.

(es el conjunto de lenalee lee de d grayman hallow)

La madre vestía con una camisa manga larga roja y una falda larga negra hasta la rodillas y tacones negros y el chupete naranja en su cuello.

Ellas estaban en el sofá hablando cuando vieron al muchacho la chica apenas lo vio se levanto y como si fuera una reacción en cadena acelero sus pasos para correr y saltar sobre él para abrazarlo que el gustosamente acepto dando una pequeñas vueltas.

El bebe antes de eso salto y se acerco a aria

-Cuanto tiempo aria decía el arcobaleno

-Si reborn ha pasado mucho tiempo para mirar aquella escena.

Los dos no daban indicios de soltarse ambos se extrañaban demasiado.

-¡Rayos yuni me tenias preocupado! Decía suavemente al oído de la chica que solo acurruco su cabeza en los hombros del chico ya que era casi de la estatura de kyoko y haru que le quedaban llegando su cabeza al cuello del muchacho.

-Lo se perdón pero .. no pudo terminar ya que el chico se le adelanto

-Si lo sé ya hable con gamma, serio casi se me sale el corazón cuando hable con el.

-Perdón

-Mejor déjate de disculpar ya después veré que castigo colocarte le decía sensualmente a la chica en el oído para que esta se ruborizara.

Le encantaba jugar un poco con ella.

Si ambos se gustaban pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de formalizar la relación, su relación era como mejores amigos pero los sentimientos que sentían demostraban que era mucho más que la palabra amigos.

Ellos los sabían pero ninguno ha dado el primer paso….por ahora

-Mejor vamos -le decía con una sonrisa para mirar a aquellos ojos azules de la chica haciéndole que se sonrojara aun mas, después eso se dirigió a aria y la abrazo.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien señora aria.

-Dime aria chico no soy tan vieja contestando con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato entraron los guardianes de la señora a la sala ya que habían visto al muchacho y lo dejaron pasar.

-Yo tsuna! decía un moreno con algo de barba rubia traje de gala.

-Si tsuna nos olvidaste de saludarnos decía un adolecente de 16 años de pelo fusia.

Eran tazaru y nosaru.

-Que ay chicos pero venia algo distraído pero si fuese un enemigo ya hace rato hubiesen perdido a su jefe y parece que necesitan más disciplinas.

-Que, vamos tio sabes que eres de la familia decía el moreno.

-Pero tsuna tiene razón y necesitan un serio castigo decía aria rodeándose de un aura oscura y sacando un latigo de quien sabe dónde.

Haciendo que sus guardias sudaran a mares y tragaran en seco.

-Vamos aria por hoy déjalo pasar, porfabor haciendo aquella técnica mortal conocida como " la mirada de cachorrito" inmediatamente la señora paro su instinto asesino.

-Ahh está bien tsuna pero por favor quita esa mirada-decía desviando su mirara a otro lado.

-Ok decía el chico para después sentarse en el sofá.

-Bien yo ire a hacer unos bocadillos.

-Yo me encargo de eso decía tsuna.

-Tranquilo estoy bien decía ella.

-Me rehusó dejarla hacer el trabajo y además debes descansar.

-Vamos tsuna no estoy tan mal.

-Me rehusó ahora siéntese y descanses parándose para poner su manos en la caderas y mirarla seriamente.

-Ahh está bien tsuna estas igual que gamma y mi hija siempre regañándome.

-Es porque te queremos decía yuni sonriendo.

-Ok como digan dándoles una sonrisa para sentarse en el sofá.

-Tsuna yo te ayudo.

-No tienes que .pero la chica lo miro con aquellos ojos y sabia que ella era terca.

-Ahh está bien trae algo de tomar algo a tu madre para que después me ayudes acá.

-Roger! Dijo en una pose militar

-Yuni que tienes en la nevera decía el chico ya que la casa tenía una pequeña nevera.

-Bueno hay algo de pollo pensamos en hacer pollo frito y algo de tocino.

-Bien que tal unos chuzos? dijo tsuna mientras se quitaba los guantes y se lavaba las manos

Pongan(Shokugeki no Souma Opening Full)

-Buena idea tsuna decía yuni mientas tsuna mientras lavaba los cuchillos y platos.

-Bien por favor toma la pechuga y lávala.

-Entendido dijo la chica.

-Tsuna rápidamente tomo cebolla, pimentón, tomate maduro para lavarlos rápidamente Y con gran velocidad como todo un maestro cortándolos.

Solo los guardianes veían al chico moverse rápido y era realmente rápido en cuestión de segundo había cortado las cebollas, los tomates y pimentón y el plátano para separarlos en distintos plato.

-Yuni pásame la pechuga.

-Bien dijo esta para que el chico de forma rápida la corta rápidamente.

-Yuni toma el tocino y ponlas en la hoya con agua.

-Bien dijo la chica.

Todo veían y escuchaba aquella pareja cocinando.

-Yuni hay palillo de chuzo?

-Si hay tsuna tengo unos en el carro ya que nazaru pensaba hacer lo mismo que tsuna pero para mañana asi que rápidamente fue al carro a buscarlo.

-Gracias men decía este para seguir con lo suyo.

-Tsuna aquí está el aceite, el orégano, especias de romero y ajo y consomé decía yuni.

Veo que no era el único con la idea decía riéndose mentalmente.

-Bien yo ire a coger una naranjas para hacer el jugo decía la chica.

-Ok gracias yuni decía el chico.

Rato después todo estaba en la sala disgustando la comida hecho por tsuna y yuni.

-¡Dios que delicia ¡decía decía la señora feliz.

-Tsuna , yuni seria mente cocinan excelente decía el bebe comiéndose un chuzo también.

-Asi es decía el moreno disgustando.

-Si que si decía el peli fusia.

-¡Bien esta decidió puedes casarte con mi hija! decía la madre contenta ya que con cada mordida sentía que iba al cielo.

Esto sonrojo fuertemente a la chica.

-Ma madre no cree qu que es demasiado rápido? decía algo roja la chica.

-No lo creo además que es buen cocinero igual que tu, seguro que también es bueno en "otras cosas" le dijo para que la chica solo pudiera taparse la cara con las manos.

Todos se estaban riendo.

Rato después llego gamma y se dispuso a comer.

-oye gamma.

-Dime chico.

-Cuando es su boda?

Esto sonrojo a gamma y a aria ya que ella era viuda y después de un tiempo se había enamorado de su guardián.

Todos sabían de esto y decidieron apoyarlos incluso la propia yuni que querían que se casaran ya que veía a gamma como un buen padre.

-B bueno -n -nostros a aun no decía aria algo nerviosa.

-La verdad tengo algo que decirte aria decía el rubio algo nervioso.

Ella solo pudo mirar a gamma arrodillase como un caballero y sacando un anillo de un cajoncito que tenía en su bolsillo.

Todo estaban callados pero sonriendo.

-Aria te casarías con migo?- decía su protector y amante.

Aria estaba callada pero después empezó a botar lágrimas de su ojos.

-Ganma sabes que tengo la mald …

-No me importa solo deseo estar con tigo por favor dame tu respuesta.

\- Si! para después aceptar el anillo y abrazar a su futuro esposo y besarlo dulcemente.

Fiuuuu fiuuu silbaban los chicos.

Bien señores grito fuertemente tsuna.

¡Hay fiesta!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Chicos ay que buscar un cura , nosaru!

-Entendido jefe- sacando el celular para llamar a un viejo amigo de la familia

-!Ey esperen un minuto! decía roja la señora.

-Madre no ay excusa te casas y punto además ya deseo un hermanito.

-Q QUE ¡decía roja aria.

Gamma estaba rojo para después ver a aria que también lo estaba solo después para que ambos asintieran.

-Bien tazaru algo de alchol para los mayores yo y yuni y tu tomaremos algo de jugo.

-Listo decia el pelifusia.

-Ey esperen un momento decía gamma algo rojo.

-Habla- decía tsuna.

-La boda que sea una semana decía gamma agarrando la mano de aria.

-Listo será mañana además será en secreto no quiero que otras familias intervengan.

-Bien ….-Eh! dijo gamma

-Será mañana gamma, no lo retrases solo hazlo además sabes que esta vida que tenemos es muy corta, somos mafiosos y en cualquier momento podemos morir decía seriamente tsuna.

La pareja quedo viendo a tsuna asombrado por sus palabras pero simplemente asistieron ya que ellos también deseaban casarse, haces años tenían una relación a escondida que solo tsuna , yuni y sus compañero más fieles sabían de esta.

-Bien/bien decía tanto gamma como aria.

-Bien chicos no tomen mucho para dejar a los tórtolos a "solas" decía tsuna riéndose.

-Hey/ hey decía la pareja ambos sonrojados.

-Jejeje vamos ya ustedes hace rato que están en la "acción" decía tsuna riéndose.

-Niñooo decía gamma rojo ya que aria tenía ambas manos en la cara completamente roja.

-Jajajaj esta bien y gamma asegúrate de cuidarla bien ya que yo destruiré esa maldición decía tsuna para alzar su puño cerrado en frente de gamma.

Gamma solo se pudo reir y choco puños con el.

-Espero eso con ansias vongola decimo decía gamma con una sonrisa.

-!Déjamelo a mi!

Todo estaba riéndose alegremente.

pongan (fate-Kie nai Omoi)

Después de un rato de alegría decidieron detenerse ya que era de noche y se hacía tarde.

-Tsuna Llamare a tu madre decía aria.

-No es necesario ya me retiro además ustedes dos necesitan algo de privacidad dijo con una sonrisa.

los chicos ya estaban encendiendo los carros que era unas camionetas 4x4 toyota doble cabina blindada de color negro para regresar a la mansión que estaba a unos cuantos km de la cabaña.

-Tsuna

-Si digame aria

\- aun no as perdonado a tu padre? dijo la señora con algo de tristeza

-….

-tsuna

-Me es algo difícil aria.- decía mientras apretaba sus puños- todos estos años y solo llama para avisar que mando dinero pero eso es todo.

-Tsuna -decía yuni algo triste mientras agarraba las manos del chico. Tsuna solo correspondió para después mirar la luna llena y aquel hermoso cielo pintado de estrellas.

El viento solo soplo moviendo los cabelloS del chico y su mirada aun estaba perdida en aquella hermosa figura lejana simplemente atraído como una polilla contemplando su belleza.

Aria solo podía apretar los labios pero después sintió que alguien tomo sus manos y era gamma que también pudo escuchar la conversación la quedo mirando y solo negó con la cabeza.

Ella quería decir algo pero gamma puso un dedo en sus labios ella solo asintió con tristeza.

Al lado de el estaba reborn mirando al chico y sentía aquella mirada triste para después mirar a aquella figura blanca y hermosa.

-Bien chicos me voy -dijo para abrazar a aria despidiéndose.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros tsuna para lo que necesites decía aria aun abrazando a tsuna.

-Lo se.

-Después abrazo a gamma.

-Chico si necesitas algo avísame y pateare el culo junto con mis chicos a aquel que se meta con tigo decía gamma ya que veía a tsuna como si fuera otro hijo además de yuni.

-Tranquilo gamma solo dedícate a cuidar muy bien a aria - le dijo con una sonrisa.

yuni solo pudo reir ante esa escena ya que su madre estaba sonrojada y saliendo algo de vapor por sus orejas a pesar de ser una mujer adulta se comportaba como una niña en esos aspectos.

-Dalo por echo tsuna dijo respondiendo a tsuna para después tomar a su futura esposa y cargarla a estilo nupcional.

-Q QUE HACES GAMMA! decía roja aria.

-amor voy a adelantar nuestra luna de miel.

-G GAMMA! decía aria muerta de la vergüenza.

-te amo aria para después besarla apasionadamente.

Aria se había quedado estática por el ataque sorpresa de su futuro esposo pero después ella corresponde a aquel beso.

-yo también te amo gamma para después entrar a la cabaña.

¡asi tsuna ¡ dijo aria gritando.

¡Si!

-Llevate a yuni con tigo para después cerrar la puerta con seguro y dirigirse al cuarto para empezar su luna de miel adelantada.

-Bien.

-Bien chico yo iré con los chicos mañana te llego decía reborn para después irse en dirección donde estaba los guardianes para después irse con ellos.

pongan - (Avril Lavigne I`m With You )

-yuni le llamo el chico

-si tsuna

Ven aquí por favor haciendo que la chica se dirigera a el mientras el sacaba sus guantes para después entrara a modo hyper y desprendía aquel sentimiento de paz – abrázame.

la chica se le acerco y el chico sujetándola por la cadera a su cuerpo le dijo

-Sostente dijo esa voz que era tan distinta y tan igual que trasmitía calma. Ella solo asintió e hizo caso, desde que llegó se sintió totalmente embelesada y tranquila. Con su mano libre apunto hacia abajo y pronto una ráfaga salió de ella y los impulso con fuerza directo al cielo, fue tan intenso que hizo que ella se aferrara más a él y cerrera los ojos

Sintió el aire en su cabello, cuando sintió que ya iban más lento abrió los ojos. Tuvo que abrirlos lentamente, estaba muy impactada, la vista era increíble todo ese paisaje natural que le daba la madre naturaleza brillando por la luz de la luna en una sola imagen, se podía que simplemente era hermoso.

Ella quedo mirando aquel paisaje mientras el chico volaba para después pasear por un lago después subir de nuevo hacia el cielo lentamente.

-Yuni sujétate bien. para después empezar a acelerar y sentir su cuerpo tomaba una posición vertical , la chica solo se agarro mas fuerte después de rato escucho la voz del chico.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos .- inmediatamente la chica abrió los abrió para sorprenderse de aquello que veía con su ojos.

Era la luna tan grande y hermosa pero estaba más cerca de ella que juraría que podría tocarla ya que estaban encima de un mar de nubes.

-Tsuna esto es hermoso.-decía la chica embelesada por aquella figura de color blanco y brillante acompañada de los astros pequeños. Simplemente algo magnifico.

-Me alegro que te guste. decía el castaño con una sonrisa cálida mientras abrazo a arias acercando su rostro hacia lo cabellos de la joven aspirando aquel olor a vainilla de sus cabellos era un olor realmente esquisito para sus fosas nasales

La chica solo lo abrazo se sentía segura de estar en ese abrazo calido que le regalaba el chico que ya desde haces era su amor platónico pero no quería que el sufriera ya que ella poseía esa maldita maldición que hacia sus días contados.

Pero aun asi la calidez que le trasmitía tsuna era una adición para ella como una planta necesita de luz para crecer ella necesitaba de su luz.

Tsuna se separo un poco para mirarles a los ojos embelesados por esos ojos azules y poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la chica. Yuni estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos cafes para después tomar el mismo ritmo que el castaño para dar ese beso que tanto quería pero no todo sale como se planea .

Ya que veía un avión que directo hacia ellos

Tsuna lo vio y tomo acciones evasivas.

-Tsk rayo! Dijo tsuna mentalmente.

-Yuni sujétate bien- haciendo que la chica se aferrara con fuerza para que tsuna acelerara para alejarse de la trayectoria de aquella maquina voladora.

FIUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Rayos eso estuvo cerca decía el castaño mientras yuni solo podía reir.

-Ey no te rias! decía el castaño algo con enojo falso.

Ejejeej para después el castaño se riera junto a ella. El maldito avión le daño los planes del beso, pero no se rendiría , el le robaría un beso sea como sea.

-Bien ahora vayamos a la casa así que sujétate bien.

-¡Si! dijo ella para después agarrase a tsuna para que este fuera descendiendo con algo más de velocidad con dirección a la ciudad.

A cabo de un rato llegaron a la casa del chico la luces estaban aun encendidas para después mirar su reloj eran las 11 30 pm.

Pero apenas llegaron empezó a lloviznar parece que iba a llover.

Rayos!- Decía mentalmente el chico solo esperaba que su madre no se haya preocupado mucho por el.

¡Hola!

Entro lentamente en la casa con yuni y cerro la puerta rápidamente fueron a la sala.

al llegar observo como su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, para después ver a biachi que estaba ay sentada leyendo un libro y le hacia una seña con un dedo en sus labios haciéndole saber que no haga ruido y saludar con la mano a yuni que correspondió el gesto de igual manera.

Ella solo le sonrío para luego seguir con su lectura mientras el chico se acercó a la hermosa mujer para comenzar a tocar la mejilla de su madre.

Bianchi y yuni No podía evitar reírse un poco al ver las muecas que estaba haciendo al ver que estaban molestándola en su sueño.

Tsuna déjala descansar- decía susurrando bianchi- no ha podido dormir bien con todo el asunto de la familia miraba con algo de desaprobación al castaño.

pero esté no le daba mucha importancia a lo que decía ella.

-tsuna -le decía yuni igual de bajito para no despertar a su futura suegra.

-Déjenme disfrutar de ella todo lo que pueda .-ya que sabia que en algún momento su acciones la harían sufrir más de lo que ya ha estado haciendo lemitsu.

El Siguió molestando las mejillas de su madre… sacándoles unas pequeñas risas a las femeninas

\- Jejeje tsuna, deja a tu mamá en paz! decía Bianchi intentando aguantarse.

-¡Jeje Mou tsuna por favor! decía yuni de igual manera conteniendo la risa.

-jejeje Lo siento pero no puedo es irresistible.- Susurraba el chico para luego depositar un beso en la frente de Nana.

Siguió admirándola mientras ella al parecer tenía uno de los sueños bastante agradables, pero de pronto tsuna sentía como nana dirigió su mano a su chaqueta y apretaba con algo de desesperación.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar para después salieran unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Lemitsu… no te vayas

tsuna abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de aquel "sujeto" en los sueños de la hermosa mujer.

tsuna solo apretaba los puños con toda su fuerza.

Esta acción no fue desapercibidas por la femeninas que solo pudieron ver esa escena con tristeza especialmente yuni que podía sentir claramente a su alrededor como su chico quería mandar todo al carajo en ese momento.

-Ellos se amaban tsuna, para ambos fue demasiado duro separarse .créeme yo muchas veces observe a lemitsu hablar de ella con nostalgia y mucha tristeza en su voz -decía Bianchi.

-Desearía creerte, pero una llamada para saber cómo esta ella sería y no para avisar que hay dinero sería suficiente con eso ¿No crees? -Decía el chico con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

El chico tomo a su madre y la cargo al estilo nupcial entro un poco en el modo hyper para calmar a su madre ya que no quería seguir viéndola así de triste.

-Odio que el siempre la haga llorar -diciendo eso tomo dirección a la entrada de la sala que estaba abierta y se dirigió a la escalera y subió con sumo cuidado para no golpearla contra la pared o barandal de la escalera y llegar a la habitación de ella para que con toda la delicadeza dejarla en su cama , desactivado el modo hyper el se sentó a su lado acariciando su rostro.

La señora ante esto solo sonreía como una niña pequeña.

Al ver esto él se retiro sigilosamente vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas asi que prendió el aire en clima agradable para después arroparla y cerró la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Bianchi y yuni ya estaba afuera de la habitación viendo al chico que tenía sus ojos escondido por su cabello.

-Tsuna decía yuni.

-Qué clase de amor enfermizo es este? ..-porque él la hace sufrir tanto a ella? decía tsuna mientras apretaba sus labios.

Esto dejo triste a ambas femeninas para que estas abrazaran al chico , el solo pudo aceptar el abrazo de ambas chicas.

Después de un rato lo soltaron.

-Bien me ire a descansar -decía Bianchi para entrar a la habitación de huésped y yuni con tsuna asintieron.

-Hasta mañana decía para después cerrar la puerta.

-Bien yuni dormiras en mi habitación

tsuna con rapidez bajo y apago las luces para despues subir al 2 piso

Ella asintió y fue al baño a la lavarse los diente con los dedo y algo de pasta ya que dejo el cepillo de dientes en la cabaña y pegarse un baño ya que no quería enfermarse.

-Yuni ay un cepillo extra tómalo le decía tsuna para que yuni tomara aquel cepillo dijo el chico para que ella lo escuchara.

Después de eso entro tsuna también se lavo los dientes y baño después se dirigió al cuarto por un cambio de ropa yuni quedo observando como el chico saco una pillama larga de color negro y se dirigía la cuarto pero antes de irse observo a yuni.

-Esto...- yuni

-Dime tsuna

-Vas a domir asi viéndola que solo venia con su ropa

-Sip contesto ella

-Si quieres te presto una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta

-Oh gracias para después recibirla y el chico tomara rumbo al baño para cambiarse

SSSHHHHPUMMM! sono un trueno parece que había apretado. Parce que la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! yuni grito.

Ya tsuna ya cambiado se dirigió al cuarto con rapidez

-Que ha pasado? Pregunto este preocupado solo viendo a yuni en el suelo temblando. Haciendo que recordara que de niña ella le tenía miedo a los relámpagos y rayos.

Hasta que vio algo que lo dejo bastante impactado.

¡OH MY GOD! Era la mente de tsuna que le decía esto

Vio a yuni que solo vestía una camisa blanca que era lo suficientemente largo hasta cubrir la zona de la cadera y entre pierna Esto hizo que le chico recordar sus sueños más locos que ha tenido con ella.

Y yuni estas bien? decía como podia tsuna viendo a yuni en suelo abrazándose a si misma pero tsuna trataba de relajarse ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo ya quería "despertar".

Yuni se acerco al castaño para abrazarlo pegando su pecho con los del chico haciendo que esto lo estremeciera.

-Tsuna duerme con migo esta noche porfabor tengo miedo- lo decía con una mirada que el conocía muy bien . si era la misma mirada que le regalo a aria para convencerla. Rayos le gustaba hacer esa mirada para convencer pero no que se lo hicieran a el.

Pero ese no era el problema.

Calmate!, calamete! Tsuna- se decía mentalmente para hace todo lo posible para calmar sus deseo no quería que yuni se diera cuenta de su erección. Asi que sujeto a aria para alejalar un poco de el para sostener con sus brazo los hombros de la chica pero mirando su camisa en el cuerpo de sus chica.

"Mi ropa eran tan erótica?" Se decía mentalmente el chico viendo semejante mujer

Ella no tenia enormes senos pero los tenía de un buen tamaño diría que tipo "b" los suficiente para resaltar en aquella tela y esas caderas que eran un deleite para el chico, además de esas hermosas piernas blancas y firmes hacia que la chica se viera bastante provocativa con esa poca ropa que tenia.

-Tsuna esta bien? decía la chica sorprendida por la acción del castaño

-Esto, yuni porque no te pusiste la pantaloneta? preguntaba el chico

-Tsuna me quedaba algo grande y además me siento bien así.. le decía inocente la chica

" contrólate, contrólate, contrólatee!"-se decía así mismo para no abalanzarse sobre ella ya que juraba ver que la chica no tenia sostén debajo de la camisa.

-Mejor ponte tu ropa, no puedo verte asi yuni siento que me volveré loco! en cualquier momento le dijo tsuna a yuni volteando su mirada a otro lado

-Mm si? Dijo esta inocente pero aun temblando.

Pummmmmm sono otro trueno y la chica se le avalanzo a tsunaa

Yuni se aferro a tsuna con fuerza ya con pequeñas lagrimas en lo ojos, tsuna actuo de inmediato abranzandola a medio lado para que no rozara su zona con ella asi tuviera tiempo para que su "magnum" tomara una siesta.

-Ven con migo yuni- decía este mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a la chica para ayudara a levantarse y tomar dirección a la cama .Después tsuna se dirigió para cerrar la puerta, prendió el aire acondicionado controlándolo ya que lo habían reparado y su madre le aviso por un mensaje de watshapp cuando estaba en la cabaña y para no hacer que el cuarto fuera tan frió le puso una temperatura agradable para después ambos se acomodaran en la cama claro cada uno de espaldas del otro.

Pummmmmmmmmmmm

Sono otro trueno y la chica empezó a temblar agarrándose de las sabanas de la cama , tsuna se acerco para apagar la pequeña lámpara que estaba en un nochero a lado de la cama. Después se acerco con cuidado para acostarse en la cama y quedar de frente con yuni y abrazarla con cariño para que esta se aferrara a el en un abrazo para después el chico empezara hacerle pequeñas caricias en sus cabellos tranquilizándola.

Ella se sentía segura en sus brazos y desde pequeña cada vez que llovía siempre buscaba la compañía de s, sus osos de peluche y de su madre y tsuna que este último era el que más le gustaba.

Asi aquella pareja callo en los brazos de Morfeo pero esta acción no paso desapercibida ya que tsuna no cerró la puerta con seguro además de dejarla entre abierta y su madre fue a ver quien estaba gritando, aunque ella se levanto en el segundo grito.

Ella al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, ella inmediatamente supo que fue su hijo, sabía que él hacia eso cuando tenía esos momentos tristes o se quedaba dormida en el sofá, ella tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Era sus hijo después de todo pero aquel grito la despertó y con algo de soñolienta prendió una lámpara pequeña que estaba cerca de su cama y con un bate de baseball que siempre dejaba también a lado de esta, busco las pantuflas y tomo dirección al cuarto de su hijo.

Ella al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba mal cerrada y vio entre la rendija que dejo esta, como tsuna apaga su lámpara y se acostaba a lado de yuni, ella sabía que la chica le tenía medio a las tormentas.

Vio como su niño actuó como un hombre abrazando a la chica para calmar sus llantos acariciando su cabeza. Ella no podía regañarlo, ya que sabían de la conexión de ambos, como ambos se gustaban pero eran algo indecisos en tomar el primer paso.

Pero nana si sabia algo, es que su hijo siempre protegía a los que amaba incluyéndola a ella. Nana sonrio un poco , talvez aquellos nietos que quería no estaban tan lejos como ella creeia. Ella cerro la puerto con toda la delicadeza y regreso a su cuarto. aunque no estaba sola ya que se encontro con Bianchi con una pequeña linterna en su mano que se había levantado también.

-Te despertó el grito pregunto la señora

-Sí pero supuse con su rostro que tsuna controlo la situación- decía estra con una sonrisa.

Ambas rieron en voz bajas para después cada una tomara dirección a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

BIEN CABRONES ESTO ES PARA USTEDES Y DICE ASI:

BIEN LO TUVE QUE RE ESCRIBIR… SI LO HICE TUVE UNA MEJOR IDEA ADEMÁS QUE BUENO TAMPOCO VOY A PONERLOS TAN BADASS

TSUNA SERA TODO BADAS EN LA HORA DE LUCHAR PERO SERÁ COMO CUALQUIEN CHICO DE 17 AÑOS, TENDRÁ SENTIMIENTOS, HARA ALGO DE COMEDIA, REIRA Y ETC.

EL HAREM DE TSUNA BIEN LA PRIMERA SERÁ YUNI YA DESPUÉS LE IRE DÁNDOLE EL ORDEN. EL LEMON SERÁ MÁS ADELANTE ASÍ QUE SEAN PACIENTES Y SERIO LA INSPIRACIÓN ES ALGO JODONA. BIEN PARA MÁS ADELANTE DESPUÉS DE LA BODA DE GAMMA EXPLICARE COMO SE CONOCIERON YUNI Y TSUNA HARE LOS MÁS POSIBLE PARA QUE SEA UN ARCO NO TAN LAGO PERO LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE LOS ATRAPE.

ADEMÁS DE MEJORAR MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR Y CORREGIRLA, SI LO SE PERO TENGO QUE MEJORAR MUCHO MAS ASI QUE TÉNGANME ALGO DE PACIENCIA.

ADEMAS BUENOS DESPUES DE ESO SI ME METO DE LLENO AL ARCO DE ESCUELA OSEA DEL MANGA Y LA SERIE.

BIEN HASTA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.

HASTA LA VISTA BABY!


	5. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 5**

 **Boda y recuerdos**

Tee! tee ¡te! teee ¡

Umm... maldito despertador no quiero despertarme pero sentí algo en mi estómago se siente cálido y a la vez seguro siento una respiración en mi pecho.

Abro los ojos y bajo mi vista a mi estómago y noto unos brazos que rodean son algo suave y delicado, bajo mi mirada para ver quién es y me encuentro con ella yuni.

Se ve tan tierna Cuando duerme!-Le acarició su cabeza un poquito haciendo que ella de unos suaves gemidos.

Diablos es demasiado hermosa para mi, ella está empezando a despertar, abre los ojos mostrándome sus hermosos ojos azul que me enloquecen, levanta la mirada y sonríe, esa hermosa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco.

-Buenos días tsuna me dijo con su cara en mi pecho.

-Buenos dias yuni le dije con una sonrisa, se sonroja y esconde su cara en mis pecho rayos es demasiado, debí ser alguien bueno en una vida pasada para domir con esta angel caído del cielo!

-Debemos levantarnos yuni .

-no quiero levantarme, me gusta estar aquí se acurruca mas en mis pecho

-Eres una consentida- digo en tono jugueton.

-Jeje -solo se rio para después acariciar sus cabellos, su mejilla diablos esos labios se ven deliciosos, pero no, aun no los probare ya tengo planes para ella.

Me levante y suavemente solté su agarre para quedar sentado en la cama.

-Bien debo bañarme y cambiarme para hacer el desayuno -dije mientras ella hace un puchero. Además prometí hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo hoy junto la limpieza de la casa a mi madre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas se decía mentalmente tsuna.

-Tsuna aún es temprano -dijo esta.

-Ejeje lo se, pero me toca hacer la colada hoy además hoy te presentare a mi amigas dijo tsuna haciendo que yuni solo asintiera a regañadientes.

-Bien pero yo te ayudo -dijo esta ya que sabía que le gustaba cocinar con migo.

-Bien …a si Yuni tengo algo que decirte pero te lo diré después vale- le dijo para darle una sonrisa para levantarse de la cama, busco algo de ropa junto con algo desodorante, talco para tomar dirección hacia el baño.

Yuni solo miro como el castaño se levantaba estaba algo decepcionada dado que el chico era cálido y dormir junto a él era demasiado reconfortante.

Después de un rato Sali del baño para después entrara yuni a cabo de unos y me dedique a esperarla , ya para cuando salió yuni bajamos a la sala , lave los platos , sartenes ,etc .

Abrí el control del gas, busque algo de aceite, huevos, tomate y cebolla, puse unos panes en la tostadora por ultimo algo de naranja para el jugo.

-yuni podrías prender el reproductor de estero- ya que tenía una canción que me gustaba mucho a la hora de cocinar.

-Claro - me respondió ella para prender el reproductor.

Pongan Fall Out Boy / Just One Yesterday

 **I thought of angels** **  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you** **  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you**

Aquella canción se escucho en los cuartos haciendo que inmediatamente como si fuera un poder magico levanto a las femeninas que estaban en el Segundo piso.

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you** **  
So only say my name**

La madre sabia que le gustaba esa canción a su retoño y al sentir una voz femenina fue al baño a lavarse los dientes con rapidez y se encontró con bianchi que había terminando cepillarse en el lavamanos.

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain** **  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday**

Al llegar ambas femeninas se encontraron a la pareja de chicos cantando y cocinando juntos , Bianchi podría jurar que sus voces eren exactamente iguales a los cantantes de aquella banda de rock.

 **Letting people down is my thing baby** **  
Find yourself a new gig  
This town ain't big enough for two of us  
I don't have the right name  
Or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you** **  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you**

 **Anything you say can and will be held against you** **  
So only say my name (name)**

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain** **  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday**

La madre del pequeño solo pudo sonreír junto con la peli rosa disfrutando aquel pequeño concierto que estaban dando aquella pareja mientras cocinaban.

 **If I spilled my guts** **  
The world would never look at you the same way  
And I'm here to give you all of my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away**

 **If heaven's grief brings hell's rain** **  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday**

Cuando la canción termino la pareja ya había casi terminado con el desayuno ya que yuni estaba con el jugo echándole el azúcar y después de unos segundos saludaron a las femeninas que habían llegado.

-Buenos días Bianchi , madre.

-Buenos días tsuna.

-Buenos días hijo.

-Oh! Yuni niña como estas dijo esta para abrazar a la femenina y estas cariñosamente acepto para después hacer lo mismo con la pelirosa.

-Dios como as crecido decía la madre a la peli verde.

-Jeje gracias okasama.

Ya después de desayuno el castaño se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras yuni conversaba alegremente con la madre del chico y Bianchi.

-Bien madre ire a hacer la colada( es lavar la ropa )

-Tsuna ire a ayudarte –decia yuni

-No, eres la invitada pero si quieres puedes ver televisión, jugar video juegos con mi madre

-No, yo quiero ayudar-decia la chica ya que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

-ha ,bien Bianchi acompaña a yuni comprar estos alimentos para la paella que hare hoy.

-Bien- dijo para llegar a la mesa y el muchacho empezara a escribir en una pequeña agenda los distintos alimentos para hacer aquel platillo y dándole algo de dinero a yuni ambas femeninas se fueron a supermercado mas cercano.

-Dios sí que es terca -decía tsuna con una sonrisa haciendo que su madre se riera un poco.

-Jeje se parece a alguien que conozco.

-No sé a quién te refieres- dijo siguiéndole la corriente para después recibir una abrazo de ella y empezaran a reírse.

-Bien yo ire a barrer un poco la terraza.

-Tu también? deja que yo lo haga.

-No hijo tu lava la ropa yo te ayudare en esto, no puedes hacer todo tu solo.

-Bien madre tu ganas-dijo aceptando para empezar con su labor.

-Después de un rato yuni y Bianchi llegaron y estas empezaran a meter los alimentos en la nevera.

-Bien ya casi acabo, yuni apenas termine aquí te pediré otro favor- decía tsuna que estaba en la terraza ya subiendo a una cuerda la ropa ya lavada para que empezara a orearse.

-Ok ¡ dijo esta mientras terminaba de meter los alimentos.

Después de un rato tsuna llamo a la chica y le dijo algo al oído haciendo que la chica sonriera.

Ya después de eso el chico y la chica se dedicaron a hacer la paella Bianchi se ofreció a ayudar pero la pareja dijeron no ya que no querían morir con su cocina pelirosa solo estallo en risa.

La madre se dedico a revisar las heridas de la pelirosa y hacer su respectiva limpieza.

-Bianchi- llamo tsuna para la pelirosa captara su atención

-Cuando llegaran los varia a la ciudad- inmediatamente el ambiente se tenso.

-En 2 meses respondió ella, la pelirosa sabia que tsuna necesitaba tiempo para armar su grupo además que el chico tenia cuentas pendientes con ellos.

-Tu padre y su grupo están haciendo lo posible para darte el tiempo para que el arcobaleno te "entrene " le decía esta entre comillas para que el chico solo riera.

Ella sabia que tsuna era fuerte y si no le conto a lemitsu de todo el entrenamiento que hizo el chico es porque el mismo tsuna le pidió que guardara todo en secreto.

-Bien -solo decía este mientras dejaba cocinando en la olla la paella , yuni tomo su mano y este agradeció el gesto, la madre solo pudo sonreir ante esta escena. su chico no seria derrotado .pero aun asi ella se preocupaba por el , era su madre despues de todo.

Después eso tsuna se cambio esta vez a unos jeans azules con botas negras sueter blanco. Bajo al primer piso y al rato de unos de unos minutos escucho el timbre.

El castaño fue a la puerta y eran sus compañeras kyoko y haru además de cierto arcobalenos en la cabeza de haru.

-Pasen -dijo este para que ellas entraran despues de eso el castaño cerro la puerta y fue en direcciona la sala para almozar.

-Bien kyoko , haru le presente a una amiga decía este para que la peliverde se levantara.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es yuni -dijo está haciendo una reverencia, las demás chica vieron a la chica que era bastante guapa y su ropa destacando sus atributos ( ya saben la ropa de lenale).

-Haru un gusto.

-Kyoko un placer.

Dijeron ambas con cierto toque de molestia cosa que la peli verde noto. Además de cierta mirada de matar a cierto castaño.

Este solo rio nerviosamente pero para avivar el fuego la peli verde agarro el brazo al castaño y las chicas subieron su instinto asesino en contra del castaño. el chico solo pudo suspirar.

-Bien vayamos a almorzar que prepare algo delicioso decía este con una sonrisa. Todos se sentaron y la madre con el chico llevaron los platos a la mesa con el jugo , dieron gracias por el alimentos y empezaron a devorar los alimentos.

Las chicas estaban en el cielo dado que el platillo que había preparado tsuna era la locura, cada cucharada les hacia estremecer de la felicidad.

La peli verde estaba en las misma junto a Bianchi y nana, ya después de eso el chico lavo los platos y todo alabaron al chico por sus sazón en la comida.

-Definitivamente mi hijo será un buen esposo dijo estos haciendo que las chicas se imaginasen a tsuna cocinándoles a cada una de ellas.

-Madre- decía este con la cara algo sonrojada.

-Yuni- llamo tsuna a la peliverde para que esta lo escuchara

-Puedo invitarlas a la boda? dijo este con una sonrisa para que la peliverde aceptara, quien negaría esa sonrisa de Casanova.

Las chicas se alarmaron.

-Tsuna te vas a casar! decía haru nerviosa

-Que yo aun no me caso haru soy menor de edad , aunque en un futuro si lo hare como todo personal normal.

Haru descanso a igual que kyoko, .- además soy un hombre soltero y si me caso no tendría que haber ningún problema verdad. Decía este con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón decía haru. Más tranquila.

-Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo , bien la boda es de la madre de yuni y un buen amigo mio gamma- dijo este para aclarara las dudas de la muchachas, Bianchi vio a yuni y esta le alzo el pulgar indicándole que por fin aquella pareja decidió casarse.

Entonces chicas las recojo para ir a la boda y kyoko avisalle a tu hermano, hare algo especial en ella decía este con una sonrisa que yuni inmediatamente se contagio de ella.

-Bien que haremos ahora decía haru ya que apenas eran las 1 pm.

-Bien que tan si jugamos video juegos en mi pc.

Todas asintieron.

Después de unos minutos el chic bajo con la pc a la sala hizo las conexión con una pantalla de la televisión ( señores esa conexion si existe ya que mis amigos la hemos hecho).

-Bien chicas que desean jugar.

-Hallo 2- dijo haru, esta vez te derrotare tsuna decía esta con una mirada desafiante.

-Bien lástima porque en esta no juego dejare que ustedes jueguen.

-Aguafiestas dijo haru con un puchero.

Lo puso en el servidor ya que tenía un grupo de conocidos que jugaban a esa hora y el Verifico la conexión de wifi y al ver que estaba bien decidió poner algo más de entusiasmo.

-Bien para ponerlo más interesante el que tenga mas punto le dare un regalo- dijo el chico para captar la atención de todas.

-Y que es ese regalo?- pregunto kyoko.

-Bien seria desde un pudin al ganador hecho por mi hasta invitarlas donde quieran y yo pago todo iLos ojos de las chicas se encendieron en fuego.

-Dijistes todo verdad- decía yuni.

-Si. Respondió el castaño.

-Como pudin decía kyoko

-Hasta masajes? Pregunto biachi.

-Si todo eso.

-Dinero pregunto haru

-Dinero no.

-Tsk tacaño dijo la chica, bien me conformare con que cantes.

-Bien ¡ gritaron todas con ánimo, mientras tsuna solo reía mientras las miraba.

-Bien chicas empecemos. Decía bianchi

El chico escogió el mundo que al fondo se veían montañas nevadas y solo habían 4 entradas en dando una imagen del campo de batalla en forma de cruz.( aquellos que jugaron el juego sabe de qué mundo estoy hablando, además este juego es uno de mis favoritos desde mi adolescencia).

Cada unos escogió los espartan , seleccionaron las armas desde escopetas, espada laser, rifle de asalto, bombas normales y bombas plasma. Esperare que el cronometro terminara el conteo regresivo para empezar la matanza.

yuni era un espartan verde estaba disparando a kyoko que era un espartan rojo que estaba escapando mediantes saltos. Después kyoko le lanzo una bomba plasma a yuni dándole a esta para despues de un rato explotar.

Bien después de un rato estaban todo en la zona de combate que era el centro pero la masacre empezó.

Pongan nighcore-Len & Rin Kagamine - Electric Angel (Vostfr + romaji)

-Nooo grito haru ya que su espartan azul fue asesinado por el de kyoko .

Después empezó a eliminar a toda la competición.

Doble muerte!

Triple muerte!

kyoko las estaba matando con el combo de la espada laser y la escopeta a sus amigas y al restos jugadores en línea.

Muerte espectacular!

Frenesí asesino!

Bestialidad asesina!

Salvajismo asesino!

Yuni y haru hacían lo que podían junto a Bianchi pero nada la detenía incluso el castaño quedo con la boca abierta. Era la carnicería del siglo.

Total mente increíble!

Fin de la partida! Ya se savia quien era la ganadora, en segundo lugar yuni y en tercero haru por ultimo Bianchi.

Tsuna quedo viendo al resto de sus amigas llorando cómicamente incluso Bianchi.

La madre solo se estaba riendo.

-Bien kyoko que deseas como premio?- pregunto el chico.

-Yo un pudin por favor -dijo esta sonriente.

-Bien a hace el pudin a la ganadora-dijo para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-Oye kyoko si que sabes jugar decía haru a su compañera.

-A si aprendí a jugar hallo 2 junto a mi hermano mayor- contexto la pelinaranjo.

-Buaaa tsuna véngame -decía yuni para dirigiré a donde tsuna para empezar a llorar y darles pequeños golpes en el pecho de el cómicamente.

-No seas mala perdedora además les daré un premio de Consolación así que tranquila- le decía este para acariciar suavemente los cabellos de yuni para que esta solo riera.

Haru y kyoko miraban con cierta envidia las caricias que les daba el castaño a yuni.

Después de unos minutos kyoko estaba probando el dulce sabor de la victoria. Tsuna les dio un premio de consuelo eran unas galletas de Noel con algo de ariquipe.

Tsuna fue a al cuarto de su madre junto con ella, se sentó en la cama y su hijo le diera los masajes que le prometió haciendo que esta se relajara y haciéndola reír como una niña.

.Eres el mejor hijo decía su madre recibiendo ya por ultimo los masajes en los hombros con una crema.

Tsuna se rio un poco para dejarla descansar , salió para ir al baño a lavarse las manos y bajar a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Tsuna eres malo decía haru con un puchero.

-Si malo -igual yuni.

Bianchi ya estaba resignada y comía su galleta.

-Y yo porque, ella gano justamente.

-Tsuna kun juega con nosotros decía kyoko.

-No, además soy muy fuerte para ustedes decía el castaño.

-Miedoso miedoso!- decía haru con kyoko y yuni.

-Ah bien después no digan que no les advertí.

Después de un rato bueno era más que obvio quien ganaría verdad.

Totalmente increíble!

Fin de la partida!

Si el castaño barrió el suelo con ellas, literalmente las masacro en el juego.

Las chicas estaban todas decaídas y Bianchi solo las miraba.

-Buaaaa eres injusto debiste dejarnos ganar – se quejaba haru.

-Yo jamás me dejare vencer - lo decía con una voz suave y una sonrisa cálida quien cautivo a las femeninas, yuni y biachi sabia el porqué lo decía solo se limitaron a sonreír.

En el trascurso de la tarde se dedicaron a charlas de ropa y la moda, video juegos, mangas,anime, etc y así llego las 4 pm.

-Bien chicas dejemos la charla hasta aquí ya que deben arreglarse dijo tsuna.

-Bien! Dijeron todas.

-Chicas las acompaño a tomar un taxi. Dijo tsuna para que las chicas asintieran.

El castaño subió rápidamente al segundo y busca una chaqueta negra con algo de lana alrededor del cuello (como el de Mikoto Suoh de k) se lavo los dientes y se hecho algo de colonia. Bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta para que las chicas salieron,.

-no te demores tsuna dijo Bianchi esta para que recibiera una afirmativa y asi a entro a la casa.

-Bien vamos dijo este mientras el arcobaleno se poso en el hombre del chico y las chicas empezaron a caminar una cuadras.

-Tsuna llame a tazaru las llevare a su casas y tranquilo no les diré nada pero no te demores mucho en hacerlo, ellas deben saberlo de una u otra forma - dijo esta susurrándole al oído a tsuna yuni.

Tsuna solo asintió y le dijo gracias haciendo que la chica solo sonriera como ella sabía.

-Chicas mi amiga les dará un aventón a sus casas- dijo tsuna para que las chicas se detuvieran y esta asintieran.

Al rato de unos segundo llego una camioneta negra4x4 doble cabina y con un negro en traje de smokin condiciendo mientras sonaba la canción rap-X gon give it to ya - DMX – DEADPOOL.

El morenos salió del carro y saludo a su jefa.

-Que hay yuni sama! Decía tazaru sonriendo.

-Tazaru como va todo- pregunto la chica.

-Bien todo va según lo planeado.

-Ey tazaru como vas viejo -dijo saludando al morenos con los puños.

-Que hay tsuna y estas chicas? Decía el moreno entre sonrisas.

-Son mis amigas ellas son haru y kyoko las presento el castaño haciendo que ambas saludaran.

-Bien son amigas de tsuna y yuni sama , tranquilas la protegeré con vida ya que son como de la familia decía el moreno sonriendo.

-te las encargo tazaru- el moreno solo asintió para después abrir la puerta para que yuni entrara primero.

-Tsuna kun ven un momento porfabor decía haru y el castaño se acerco.-bien dime quien es tu amiga , como que yuni sama pregunto la castaña.

-A eso digamos que es algo adinerada, bueno si madre.

-Fiuuuu silbo ella- ,y cuando pensabas decirnos cabron-,dijo para dar un pequeño golpe en las costillas al castaño.

-Bien la verdad como no preguntaron sobre ella antes no les dije.

-Y ese señor moreno tsuna kun? pregunto kyoko ya que un hombre de 2 m se te presente y con aspecto robusto le dio algo de miedo a la chica.

-Tranquilas él es de confianza es como un hermano para mí -decía el castaño ya que las chicas estaban nerviosas ,pero al saber que el moreno era de confianza fueron para entrar al carro.

-Bien nos vemos después chicas- decía el castaño mientras las chicas asentían, después el castaño cerró la puerta y el moreno entro al asiento del conductor para tomar rumbo a la dirección de cada chica.

El chico se dispuso a caminar.

-Y como llegaste acá reborn san -pregunto el castaño

-Bien llego con nosaru a la tienda más cercana a comer dulces después me dirigi a la casa además ya todo está listo con el asunto de los maestros.

-Excelente ,llamare a hibari y a gokudera para que vengan a la boda. El castaño los llamo y les aviso todo lo de la boda, ellos asintieron y quedaron en llegar a la boda y tsuna llamo a tazaru por mensaje de washap para avisar que los recogiera.

El castaño miro el cielo un rato para después sacar sus guantes y ponérselos.

-Reborn sujétate daremos una vista a un viejo amigo -decía con una voz nostálgica, el arcobaleno solo asintió para amarrase al chico con una cadena, el chico entre en modo hyper y salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Después de un rato el chico fue bajando en el cementerio por los lados de los baños para después dirigirse a la salida ya que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y compro una Flores, un encendedor e incienso para tomar rumbo a la colina donde estaba un bello árbol de cerezo.

Hay estaban aquellas lapidas que él conocía muy bien, eran las de Duncan y su familia.

El castaño se dispuso en dejar una flor en cada una y con el encendedor prendió el incienso para darle su debido respeto a lo que una vez fueron sus amigos y su padre, solo aquel que era digno de pensar en ese título a aquel hombre que le enseño bastante en aquella época de su niñez.

Reborn estaba al lado del chico e hizo lo mismo que el castaño en dar respeto a la familia caída.

-A sido un buen tiempo que no los visito Duncan, chicos. Decía el castaño con voz triste. Ha pasado tantas cosas, debo decirles que gamma y aria se van a casar, jeje por fin se decidieron en hacerlo.

El arcobaleno solo se limito a escuchar.

-Yuni ha crecido bastante, se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y encantadora, además que mis amigas de la infancia también crecieron, dios cada una son bastante atractivas. Todas ellas regresaron pero creo que están algo raras últimamente, creo que me quieren matar- decía el muchacho con una cara azul del miedo.

el arcobalenos solo reía ante las acciones del castaño.

-Te estraño demasiado duncan, desearía que estuvieras con nosotros ahora para la boda, pero espero que donde quieras que estes junto con tu familia sepan que seré un gran jefe, a si se me olvidaba este es reborn – decía el castaño para que el arcobaleno se quitara el sombrero y se inclinara en una reverencia.

-Ha pasado tiempo Duncan, veo que tu chico es muy fuerte, serio puedes estar orgulloso de él, aunque siempre me la pasa molestándome- decía el arcobaleno causándole algo de risa al castaño.

-Bien chicos , Duncan me debo retirar – dijo el castaño para después empezar a alejarse junto con el arcobalenos que dé un salto llego al hombro del muchacho.

Tsuna camino lentamente de aquellas lapidas recordando cómo fue conoció a yuni en este cementerio.

 **Flash back**

Había pasado una horas desde la muerte de Duncan y llego a su casa en la noche mojado por la lluvia que había empezado a caer, se tuvo que ir ya que pudo escuchar las ambulancias y policías y solo pudo mirar desde lejos como levantaban los cuerpos de los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos y su maestro.

Al llegar a casa solo se limito a bañarse y encerrarse en la habitación para después abrir el diario de Duncan y empezar a leerlo.

La madre del pequeño entro al cuarto para preguntarle porque llego a las 8 si salió a las 5 del colegio pero al encontrarlo estudiando lo dejo pasar asi que lo dejo tranquilo.

El castaño no pudo terminas de leer el libro dado que las las lagrimas no lo dejaban leer, a cabo de un rato se fue a dormir pero incluso en el mundo de los sueño el castaño no tenia descanso.

O debería decir el mundo de las pesadillas, el castaño se encontraba en el parque, en el mismo parque no conoció a Duncan

-Duncan,! Duncan!- lo llamo a gritos pero no lo veía de repente todo se volvió negro el chico empezó a correr y correr hasta que vio una luz , al alcanzarla estaba en un callejón Camino lentamente pero sus zapatos hicieron un ruido como si pisara agua.

El vio hacia sus pies y descubrió algo no era agua…..era sangre.

Vio los cadáveres de su maestro y su familia llenos de agujeros y cortes , el niño se abrazo asi mismo pero sintió que sus manos estaban como calientes y escurridizas como si tuviera aceite ene ellas.

El castaño abrió los ojos de plato , sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y solo pudo dar un grito desgarrador.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y la madre del castaño se dirigía al cuarto del castaño pero algo la alarmo.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

La madre fue corriendo ya que sintió como su hijo gritaba con fuerza, asi que pateo la fuerza y vio como su hijo estaba en la cama retorciéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tsuna! Grito ella para toma dirección a la cama del castaño para tratarlo de despertar

Apenas intento abrazarlos pero algo paso el castaño fue envuelto por llamas de color naranjo alrededor de su cuerpo, de inmediato las paredes empezaron a agrietarse.

-Tsuna! Grito ella para después tirarse sobre su hijo para abrazarlo,-todo estará bien mi pequeño, poco a poco las llamas fueros desapareciendo hasta que el chico quedo dormido en sus brazos.

Ella estaba triste ya que pensaba que los abusos de las escuela eran causantes de esto , ella haría una llamada a la escuela para resolver este problema, no sabiendo que ese no era la raíz de la tristeza del chico.

Después de varios minutos el castaño empezó a despertar.

-Hola corazón dijo su madre para después recibir un abrazo por parte de su hijo.

-Amor que tienes -pregunto ella, pero el castaño no quería decirle nada no quería involucrarla ni que terminara pasando a lo que le paso con Duncan solo se limito a responder que era una pesadilla.

Ella no pregunto más y le dijo que bajara a desayunar, el chico solo asintió.

El castaño se baño, se cambio, lavo los dientes y se dispuso a bajas para desayunar.

Después del desayuno se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a tender la ropa, ya terminada de tender la ropa nana entro a la casa y tsuna también iba a entrar pero escucho cierta conversación de los vecinos que llamo la atención del niño.

-Querida sabes lo que pase ayer en la noche decía el vecino a su mujer.

-si hubo una balacera y parece que mataron a unos mafiosos.

El castaño escucho atentamente la conversación.

-Parecen que serán enterrados hoy en el cementerio de aquí cerca por lo que escuche hoy a las 4 pm, además escuche que eran extranjeros dijo la vecina a su esposo.

El chico apenas termino de escuchar se fue con el canasto y lo entro a la casa.

Ya en la tarde tsuna tenía que ir pero no podía decirle a su madre asi que recordó que tenía una tarea que hacer en la biblioteca asi que hizo lo que debía, mintió.

-Madre iré a la biblioteca decía tsuna para ponerse los zapatos además que eran las 3 40 pm asi que tenía tiempo para ir al cementerio que no estaba a mas de 6 cuadras de la biblioteca.

-Está bien hijo dijo esta para darle un pequeño beso en el cachete de su hijo sacándole una pequeña risita y así su hijo fue salió para ir a la "biblioteca" o eso pensó ella.

El chico solo se dispuso a correr hasta donde su piernas le daban, corrió hasta que sus pulmones se cansaron y tomo rumbo a la biblioteca al llegar entro y tomo un libro , fue donde la cajera y lo podio prestado, la cajera le puso el sello y el chico se fue corriendo con el libro ya en su mochila.

El castaño tomo rumbo al cementerio, pero al rato empezó a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvias, tenía que darse prisa, al llegar a él se dio cuenta que la gente estaba saliendo de él.

Fue corriendo pasando por la entrada del cementerio, al correr tropezó con una chica, él se disculpo para seguir con su camino no dándose cuenta que la chica enfurecida se levanto para perseguirlo, el castaño solo pudo correr mientras caían más rápidas las gotas de lluvias empezó a buscar de donde venían las personas y buscar aquellas lapidas, pregunto al hombre que tenía una pala, este le señalo el lugar y corrió hacia él.

Al llegar a la colina se dio cuenta que era el sitio correcto y se dispuso a ver aquellas frías lapidas , no le importo mojarse bajo la lluvia, al rato empezó a sollozar intento limpiarse las lagrimas que caían por su mejillas, pero estas no daban indicios de detener y así no aguantando mas soltó todo el dolor que llevaba dentro carcomiéndolo , lloro con fuerza.

Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que caían en su rostro y aquellos gritos de dolor con los truenos, era como si el mismo cielo acompañara al chico en el dolor de aquella pérdida. Poco a poco el cuerpo del niño se fue rodeando de un manto naranjo en su cuerpo. Claro el sin darse cuenta que esto no fue desapercibido por aquella chica que lo había seguido estaba detrás de el mirándolo, la pequeña se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza también llorando, pero al rato un abrazo mas fuerte lo rodeo, era el de una mujer adulta.

Aquel manto fue desapareciendo conforme el abrazo se hacía más fuerte y las lágrimas de aquella mujer y niña lo acompañaban bajo la lluvia.

La niña y la mujer eran yuni y aria.

 **Fin del flash back**

El chico fue volando hacia su casa para después entrar en ella para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

El arcobaleno bajo a la sala para tomar algo de café.

-Bien ahora asi hora de ponerse james bond- dijo este sacando una ropa parecida a la que tenía el arcobaleno.

XXXX

Mientras tanto en el carro con las chicas.

Tazaru recibió el mensaje en el teléfono y le contestó a tsuna con un si.

La chicas habían dicho la dirección al morenos que enseguida capto la orden.

Chicas les puedo hacer una pregunta decía yuni para que las chicas captaran su atención

-Claro dinos yuni decía kyoko.

-Bien les gusta tsuna verdad? Pregunto la chica haciendo que las chicas se tornaran los cachetes de color rojizo.

-P porque lo dices decía kyoko entre cortado y haru con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bien tsuna es un chico guapo, amable, buen cocinero y tienes todas las cualidades para ser un buen esposo.-decia la chica para que las demás niña escucharan.

-Bueno tsuna san es alguien que podemos confiar desde pequeñas decia kyoko.

Haru estaba igual. Ya que sabia que el castaño mucha veces la defendió en el pasado.

-Y tu yuni te gusta tsuna pregunto haru.

-Umm diría que si, el tiene ese algo que atraería a una chica. Decía la peliverde.

Haru estaba sorprendida asi que decidió preguntar pero cuando iba a hacerlo kyoko se le adelanto

-Yuni san puedo pedirte un fabor. Decía kyoko

-Dime kyoko san decía yuni.

-Quisiera saber cómo se conocieron ustedes decía haru

-No se si deba decirles. Decía yuni

-Por favor decía la peli naranjo con ojos de cachorrito yuni hacia posible por esquivarlo pero la chica tenia técnica. -maldita técnica se quejaba ella

-No creo que deba lo siento -decía yuni. Haru y kyoko se miraron a los ojos y asintieron , haru se puso detrás de yuni y la sostuvo de las manos.-si no quieres decirnos te obligaremos decía haru con una sonrisa tretica.

-Bien yuni vas a hablar-decia kyoko con una sonrisa inocente. Para después empezar una ataque de cosquillas contra la peli verde.

-Jaja- no- jaja- dete- jaja –ganse-jaja- por- jajaja- favo-rjaja no mas- jajaja decía entre cortado yuni por la tortura de cosquillas de kyoko.

-Habla yuni san si no te seguire atacando con cosquillas decía kyoko.

-Jaja- esta bien –jajaj- por favor -jaja –ya- jaja- paren –jajaja. Al rato paro kyoko para que yuni la dejara descansar.

-Ha- ha -ya bien les dire.- decia yuni algo cansada.

-pero no será alegre la historia -decía seriamente para captar la atención de haru-

-Bueno por donde empiezo – respiro un poco para después seguir-bien conocí a tsuna a los 8 años decía ella con toque de nostalgia.

 **Flash back**

-Mi madre estábamos en la ciudad en visitar de un amigo de ella que había fallecido en ese entonces

Su nombre era Duncan Lorey .

Yo apenas tenía 8 años era un día nublado, además de ver aquella mirada de tristeza que tenía mi madre.

-Mami- decía una pequeña de pelo verde con pequeño vestido negro y uno zapatos del mismo color . Era yuni.

-Si corazón -contexto aria que vestía su traje habitual.

-A donde vamos? pregunto la niña inocente mente.

-Al cementerio amor iremos a un sepelio de un amigo que murió.

-Mami lo extrañas -pregunto la niña ya con algo de tristeza.

-Si lo extraño corazón, el era amigo de tu padre y mio, si quieres te quedas con tazaru en el carro decía la madre a su hija.

-No, yo quiero ir con mami- decía esta para después recibir un abrazo y beso en el cachete por parte de su madre.

Después de un rato llegamos al cementerio para después tomar camino a una colina estaban varias personas reunidas todas de traje de negros hombre y mujeres, esperamos que el cura dijeras sus palabras para que después las personas alrededor le lanzaran flores al cajón y por ultimo empezaran echarle tierra a los cajones dado que Duncan y su familia habían muerto por homicidio, claro en ese entonces yo no sabía nada de eso.

Pero ese día vi a mi madre llorar de nuevo así como había llorado por la muerte de mi padre ya hace tantos años, claro nunca lo conocí dado que murió cuando apenas era un bebe. Pero a veces cuando me contaba sus anécdotas y como se conocieron no podía evitar en llorar.

Al rato se empezaron a caer las gotas de lluvia en aquel cementerio aumentado aquel ambiente lleno de tristeza y dolor. Tazaru que llevaba dos sombrillas una grande para mi madre y una pequeña para mí con forma de gato.

La personas alrededor se fueron marchando y madre y yo ya no dirigíamos para salir del sitio para subirnos al carro, pero ay fue cuando lo conocí, un niño castaño con una suéter blanco y uno pantalones cortos negros y tenis del mismo color se dirigía corriendo en dirección donde mi madre y yo salíamos, el tropezó con migo, Yo de alguno forma me solté del agarre de mi madre y caí al suelo.

Me manche aquel vestido de barro me enoje y decidí buscar al chico que me había empujado no sabiendo que eso llamo la atención de mi madre que me siguió.

Corri hasta que lo encontré y me di cuenta que estaba en la misma tumba que acabamos de salir. Vi como aquel niño mojándose bajos aquellas gotas de lluvia.

Sentí que la ira que tenia había desaparecido, lo vi llorar como nunca, vi dolor. Lo oí como lloraba desconsolada mente frente aquellas tumbas. Después escuches como Mi madre me llamaba. Yo voltee a mirarla pero sentí algo en mis mejillas caer.

Eran lágrimas.

Ella mi había alcanzo pero quedo estática con lo que vio, yo simplemente no sabía porque lo hacía yo no conocía a Duncan así que yo no pude llorar por él.

Pero aquel chico al verlo llorar sentí como si mi corazón se partiera, tomo me vista hacia el niño, y me dirigí hacia él para después soltar mi sombrilla y abrazarlo no me importo mojarme bajo la lluvia que caía fuerte mente sobre nosotros. Al rato sentí como si alguien nos abrazara a ambos cuando me di cuenta era mi madre.

Solo lloramos.

Después de un rato nos dirigimos al auto que era una limosina y fuimos rumbos a la casa que tenemos aquí en Japón. Solo sé que nos cubrieron de toallas y quedamos dormidos en las piernas de mi madre.

 **Fin del flash back**

-Aquel niño era tsuna dijo final mente yuni haciendo que las chicas quedaras estáticas.

-Es verdad mi madre llamo hace tiempo a la madre de tsuna y supe que estubo en una de depresión por un año. Claro el nunca dijo nada -decía kyko

-Espera kyoko tu sabias -solo para recibir un si

-Porque no me dijiste, pero ella fue interrumpida por la peli naranjo- es porque no podía comunicarme con tigo en ese tiempo, solo pude hacerlo después cuando nos encontramos en estados unidos y descubrí que eras una niña.

-A eso es verdad.

-Además yo no me entere nada hasta hace 2 años cuando charlaba con mi madre me conto lo de tsuna y lo de su padre.

-También sabías eso. Y recibió otro si- antes que preguntes porque no te dijes es porque si te lo dije solo que se te olvido de seguro verdad.- decía acusatoriamente kyoko a haru haciendo algo de memoria recordó y esta sonrio de forma nerviosa.

-Baka -solo dijo kyoko para que haru que esta solo agachara la cabeza.

-Pero si tsuna no quiere hablar de eso es por algo, solo podemos esperar además que el mismo nos lo diga -dijo para que haru recordara aquella conversación.

"Haru , kyoko se que tienen muchas dudas pero después se las resolveré de acuerdo".

-Está bien -dijo finalmente haru para que yuni y kyoko sonrieran.

-Bien haru san ya llegamos decía el moreno.

-Bien aqui me quedo decía esta bajándose pero yuni la llamo

-Haru san a las 5 30 te recogemos te parece? Pregunto yuni solo pare recibir un si por parte de haru. Después de eso se dirigieron a la casa de kyoko y le dijo lo mismo que a haru si no que antes a las 5:15 pm.

-Yuni sama parace que encontró nuevas amigas –decia tazaru a su jefa. Si tazaru tienes toda la razón decía sonriente yuni.

Ya despues de eso yuni llego a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse para la boda su madre.

-hola yuni decía una voz muy conocida para ella

-mama que hace aquí te debes estar preparando para la boda o no será que tienes miedo- pregunto haciendo que su madre solo se pusiera a silbar.

-Lo sabia dijo yuni con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ey no me mires asi sabes qué bueno yo aun no me lo puedo creer que me este casando de nuevo jejej- dijo aria una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ejej lo sé pero sabes que lo amas verdad -dijo yuni para recibir una sonrisa de su madre- si lo amo demasiado.

-Bien entonces ya todo está solucionado y como te fue con al sacerdote- pregunte yuni ya que sabía que el cura era un viejo amigo de la familia.

-Bien las preguntas del sacerdote Shirō Fujimoto fueron fáciles ahora viene la parte más interesantes que es la boda y estoy algo nerviosa-dijo aria.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien dijo esta para después mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Aria la vio y se dio cuenta a si que le pregunto- que te pasa corazón – decía aria dulcemente.

-Nada solo pensando en cómo me conoci con tsuna.- dijo yuni con una sonrisa a su madre.

-si yo también me acuerdo de eso dijo aria para entrar en sus recuerdos

 **Flash back**

Ya tsuna dentro del carro despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en la piernas de una mujer levanto su mirada y vio una mujer adulta , joven de cabello verde que poco al rato se despertó mostrando uno hermoso ojos de color azules ,para después darle una sonrisa al chico.

-Veo que ya te despertaste chico – decía esta con una sonrisa cálida recordándole a su madre, el castaño se sentía seguro con ella, sentía que podía confía en ella.

-Buaa, buenos días mami -decía una pequeña vocecita somñolienta que estaba junto en frente de el, era una pequeña niña de pelo color verde y ojos azules iguales que el de la señora, fue tanto que quedo cautivado.

Ambos niños se miraron la chica miro aquello ojos cafes y el niño aquellos ojos azules, la mujer estaba callada mirando la reacción de ambos.

La niña a cabo de un rato le regale una sonrisa al chico que lo sonrojo y a aria le causo risa esto.

-Hump hump, Bien niño me presento - dijo esta aclarando su garganta, -mi nombre es aria y esta pequeña es mi hija yuni.

-hola mi nombre es yuni- dijo saludando de mano al niño, el chico miro un rato pero simplemente sintió que podía confían en mi ,- bien nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada- dijo este para tomar de la mano de la chica.

La mujer ya había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, empezó a intentar recordar hasta que lo que hizo, era el hijo de Iemitsu Sawada que hace parte de la familia vongola y también era aquel niño que le decía mucho su amigo Duncan en su conversación por celular.

Quien lo diría aquel chico que le había dicho su amigo estaba justo enfrente de ella, eso explicaría porque estaba en el cementerio.

-Bien tsuna kun veo que conociste a mi amigo Duncan dijo esta para captar la atención del muchacho para que este se quedara observando aquel chupete naranjo y empezara a recordar entre las conversaciones de Duncan.

-Eres la acorbalena del cielo aria – dio tsuna calmadamente.

-Veo que Duncan te hablo de mi dijo esta recibiendo una afirmativa del chico que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien niño ya que eres amigo de Duncan te convierte en el mío también asi que te cambiaremos esa ropa mojada -decía esta con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un buen rato llegaron a un hotel lujoso en el 10 piso, dado que la mansión apenas la estaba construyendo junto con la cabaña. Claro siempre con su más fieles guardias.

La mujer le dijo al castaño se bañara primero y con eso aprovecho para llamar a uno de sus guardia para comprar una ropas de niño con la tallas del pequeño que ella pudo observar.

Después de salir del baño la niña entro al baño con su madre y cabo de un rato salieron ya cambiadas y además que alguien toco su puerta.

Ella abrió y unos de su guardianes le trajo una bolsa con ropa para el niño y calzones , ella se los entrego al tsuna que estaba arropado con una sabana y tomando algo de chocolate caliente.

Este se cambio en el baño y se dispuso a seguir tomando da la bebida caliente y dulce.

Ya había pasado 2 horas y viendo que ya había escampado el niño se levanto y se dispuso a tomar la mochila ya algo obriada, menos mal que el libro lo tenía en una bolsa si no se hubiese dañado.

-Señora me tengo que ir mi madre puede estar preocupada dijo el chico para que aria lo escuchara.

-Niño tranquilo si quieres llamo a tu madre. Dijo aria con una sonrisa.

-No no lo haga dijo algo nervioso el chico.

Tsuna no me diga que dijo aria con una caria seria.

-Ella no lo sabe, le menti pero tenía que hacerlo yo quería ver a Duncan dijo el chico algo triste.

La mujer lo quedo mirando unos segundos para despues asentir- esta bien te dejare cerca de tu casa. Dicho llamo a unos de sus guardianes para que buscara el coche.

-Mami tengo hambre dijo la niña.

-Bien aprovechemos para ir a comer algo dijo la mujer sonriente.

Fueron a burger King que estaba algo cerca de la biblioteca, señora me presta un teléfono por favor -dijo tsuna a a aria para que esta se lo prestara.

El chico marco el numero y espero.

-Hola madre dijo este a su madre y que detrás del teléfono contexto.

-Querido donde estas pregunto ella.

-Madre estoy en burgen King cerca de la biblioteca dado que la lluvia me atrapo aquí.

-Bien ire para haya dijo esta para despues colgar.

-Gracias ya mi madre viene a buscarme dijo tsuna. Al rato llego nana con una sombrilla al lugar y busco a su pequeño que estaba esperándola en una de las sillas.

-Querido -dijo esta para abrazar a su niño, para después mirar a la señora y asu hija tomando gaseosa.

-Madre ellas son aria y yuni dijo tsuna a su madre.

-Bien gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño dijo nana dulcemente con una reverencia.

-No ay de que además que el y mi niña se hicieron buenos amigos dijo aria sonriendo. Ello estuvieron jugando en el parque y bien se mojaron con la lluvia asi que le di algo de ropa espero que no le moleste.

-No para nada, gracias- dijo nana pero nana callo en cuenta en algo y era que en el cuello de aria estaba un chupete de color naranja claro que ella no recordaba de donde lo había escuchado.

-Bien mi cielo debemos irnos despídete de ellas dijo nana para tomar a su hijo de la mano.

-Gracias señora aria , yuni dijo tsuna.

-Tranquilo pequeño cuidate , bien yuni vámonos tenemos que madrugar ya que mañana ay vuelo.-dijo aria a su hija para que esta asintiera.

Después de esos aria solo pudo ver como tsuna se fue con su madre.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Si después de eso no lo volvimos a ver hasta dos años después de eso dijo aria para que su hija asintiera.

-Bien mejor terminemos de prepararnos- dijo yuni a su madre para que se cambiara y llamas a gamma para que el se cambiara en la cabaña para seguir la tradición de no ver a la novia antes de casarse.

XXX

Asi paso el tiempo y nuestro castaño se transformo en todo un james bond, Si señores se vistió para la ocasión, una camisa blanca junto con una corbata roja, un saco negro de gala y un pantalón del mismo color, con zapatos de charol.

Antes de salir fue a buscar en la gaveta de su nochero un cajoncito pequeño y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Esta vez se lo dire se decía mentalmente tsuna.

El arcobaleno vio al chico y le alzo el pulgar al castaño que agradeció el gesto. El castaño se dirijo al cuarto de su madre que ya estaba terminada de cambiar esta tenía una camisa blanca abotonada y una falta larga de color negro con tacones del mismo color que la falda.

-Esta hermosa madre dijo el castaño a su madre para que este le diera una sonrisa. – gracias corazón tu también estas hecho todo un galan dijo sacando una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Bien bajemos ya Bianchi debe estar lista – dijo el castaño para bajar con su madre al primer piso y ver la pelirosa algo distinto, ella llevaba un vestido de gala de color rosa y tacones del mismo color haciendo que combinara su hermoso cabello, el chico pudo sentir en el aire la colonia de la pelirosa.

El castaño se quedo embobado viendo a la pelirosa.-"hermosa -" dijo el chico captando la atención de La peli rosa que volteo a ver y apenas lo vio sintió que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, el chico había crecido no era aquel adolecente que conoció cuando llego a Japón haces años, el chico ahora era todo un hombre, como dice el dicho la ropa hace al hombre.

-"se ve bien con ese traje" –dijo la pelirosa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron algo nervioso per esta acción no paso desapercibida por la madre que solo vio como su niño ya atraía chicas a su alrededor incluso a mujer mas adultas que el, ella solo se alegro que su retoño fuera popular, ya que en la escuela no era muy social ,salvo unos cuantos alumnos.

-Como sigues con las heridas Bianchi.-pregunto el castaño.

-Ya estoy mejor tsuna además no se verán dado que mi vestido es cerrado en la parte de la espalda. Decía la pelirosa.

-Bien biachi y madre, reborn vámonos - dijo el chico para abril la puerta para salir ya que había una camioneta esperando por ellos.

-Bien tazaru vamos por la chicas decía tsuna para que el moreno tomara dirección a donde su amigas

-A tsuna ya nosaru recojio a tus guardianes decía el moreno para que el castaño asintiera. – dile que me recoja en la casa de haru dale la ubicación para que llege dijo tsuna al moreno para que llamara a su compañero.

El moreno dejo al castaño en la casa de haru para que el pudiera llevar al resto de la familia a la ceremonia.

Tsuna al llegar toco el timbre. Ting! tong

Al rato se abrió la puerta mostrando a la peli castaño con hermoso vestido casual azul y su cabello atado en forma de cola de caballo haciendo que se destacar ese hermoso cuello, esto hizo que el castaño quedara viéndola con algo de sonrojo y la castaña estaba de igual manera viendo a tsuna hecho todo un galan haciendo que se sonrojase.

-"Que me parta un rayo tsuna esta guapísimo" se decía la chica mentalmente.

-Definitivamente te luce ese color- dijo el chico para que los cachetes de la chica se tornara de un lindo color rosa.

-g gracias-respondio ella.

-Oh hola tsuna kun decía una voz de hombre.

-Oh jefe miura como ha estado- decía tsuna estrechando la mano con el señor de la casa que era el padre de haru-ejeje ya no soy policía me retire hace unos años ahora soy maestro de escuela en la especialidad de matemáticas decía el señor.

-Señor me permitirá a su hija para salir dijo tsuna cortes mente haciendo que el señor solo riera. – dale tsuna pero traela temprano a casa antes de 12 pm.

-Entendido, bien my lady me permite su mano por favor-dijo este para extenderle la mano a su amiga que con gusto acepto.-gracias-dijo ella.

Al rato llego una volvo negro donde venia nosaru.

-papa no vemos después dijo esta despidiéndose mientras ella agarraba a tsuna de la mano y ambos con una castaño le abrió la puerta para subir y despues entrar el para que después el carro se alejara del sitio.

-Como crecen tan rápido dijo el padre con una lágrima en su ojo y un pañuelo para después entrar al casa.

La siguiente fue la casa de kyoko. Al llegar el castaño toco el timbre y espero.

-Ya va contexto una voz masculina para después abrir la puerta y ver un chico con el pelo blanco de cabello corto.

-Ryohei! Dijo tsuna para que este lo saludara con un saludo de manos- que hay tsuna , viejo si que estas hecho un james bond decía el chico.

-Y tu no te quedas atrás ya que el chico también iba de gala sino con una camisa amarrilla -y dime ya esta lista kyoko?- pregunto tsuna.

-Ya voy!- decía una voz dulce para después mostrar a kyoko que venía con vestido casual de color naranja y sandalias con plataforma.

"Rayos acaso es el dia donde la chicas caen del cielo" -se pregunto mentalmente dando que todas las chicas estaban radiantes. Además de ver a kyoko devorándola con la vista.

Kyoko apenas vio a tsuna sintió que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho,"-por dios tsuna san está muy guapo con ese traje" se decía yuni ya que no despegaba la mirada del castaño.

-Tsuna kun como me veo? decía tímidamente la chica.

-Te ves hermosa kyoko chan.-decia el castaño para que la chica se alegrara por el cumplido.

-Bien chicos nos vamos -dijo este para que salieran de la casa, el peliblanco cerro la puerta y la pelinaranjo fue tomada de la mano por su amigo y hermano hasta donde estaba al carro y este tomara dirección a la boda.

XXX

Ya en la mansion de giglio nero todos estaban reunidos esperando a que la novia llegara.

Claro que haru , kyoko y Ryohei casi se desmayan de la impresión, preguntaron de quien era la mansión que castaño solo contexto que era de yuni quien dejo a su amigas y amigo con la boca abierta. Después de eso entraron en la mansión.

-Hola tsuna -decía una voz haciendo que el chico volterara.- lambo? Viejo como estas dijo para saludarlo de manos a un chico de unos 15 años

-Y yo también decía una mujer china de unos 15 años. – ipin dijo tsuna para abrazarla también.

-Cuanto tiempo si verlos eso significa que el maestro esta aquí. Dijo tsuna para recibir una afirmativa para después sentir que alguien se subió a su cabeza.

-A pasado tiempo mi pupilo -dijo un arcobaleno con traje de chino

-Maestro fon cuanto tiempo -dijo tsuna contento.

Todo estaban conversando antes que empezara la ceremonia.

-Que hay chico hablo una voz conocida para voltear y ver a bob con su mujer.-que hay bob, chiaki saludo tsuna a la pareja recien llegados.

-Y tazaru- pregunto bob,- tu primo debe llegar ahorita con la novia –contesto tsuna.

-Y los niños pregunto tsuna,- están donde la abuela y espero que nos visites pronto tsuna kun dijo chiki amablemente.

Si bob era primo de tazaru.

-Lambo lo llamo la voz de una mujer para ver que era Bianchi.-hola Bianchi le contesto para dale un abrazo a su cuñada.- no as sabido nada de romeo- pregunto esta con algo de preocupación para que el chico solo negara con la cabeza.

-yo también estoy preocupado por mi hermano Bianchi solo espero donde quiera que este , que se encuentre bien decía el joven con cierto aire de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por ipin quien lo agarro de la mano gentilmente.

-Tranquila Bianchi todo va estar bien decía tsuna gentilmente haciendo que la pelirosa se relajara.

-Hermana dijo la voz de gokudera algo alarmado para despues empezar a agarrarse el estomago para después intentar salir del sitio. La hermana del chico lo vio pero sabía que era culpa de ella y esta acción no paso desapercibida por el castaño que la miro acusatoriamente.

Ella solo volteo la mirada para empezar al silbar.

"Definitivamente esta cabrona hizo algo"- se decía mentalmente tsuna.

Vieron como gamma estaba esperando a que su novia llegara, al rato Empezó a sonar el piano y vieron como entraba a la novia con su hermoso vestido blanco y velo en su rostro, acompañada tazaru y reborn en su hombro para entregar a la novia a su futuro esposo gamma y atrás de ellos venia yuni con vestido casual de color blanco hasta antes de las rodillas como sus amigas, con ese hermoso cabello verde ahora suelto y tacones color blancos.

El chico la miro deleitándose con la bella imagen que le proporcionaba la chica.

Yuni sintió una mirada en ella mientras llevaba el ramillete con los anillos, ella volteo a ver unos segundo cuando iba entrando por la puerta para ver al castaño regalándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero después regresarle una sonrisa para asi seguir con su camino acompañando a su madre delante de ella.

El cura empezó la misa y después llego a la parte que todos deseaban ver los votos, yuni entrego los anillos

-Yo gamma te quiero a ti aria como esposa, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida diciendo esto le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de aria.

-Yo aria te quiero a ti gamma como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida haciendo los mismo en darle aquel anillo a su esposo.

-Bien yo los declaro marido y mujer pueden darse un beso corto- diciendo estos la pareja se dio el beso para que todo el mundo aplaudiera de felicidad.

Donde todo los presentes no menos de 20 personas y que las demás estaban en Italia bajo el mando de genshiki.

Después de la boda todo lo invitado fueron a un salón para que todos empezaran a cenar, a reír, lo importante es que todos estaban felices.

-Nozaru se hacer al castaño para decirle algo al oído-el tsuna no puede hacer el favor de dar las palabras,- ey esta segura que sea yo pregunto el castaño y nozaru asintió, el castaño volteo la mira donde yuni y esta asintió.

-Bien lo hare dijo el castaño para que este se levantara.

Al raro se escucho una cuchara golpeando una copa haciendo un ruido para captar la atencion-Bien disculpen damas y caballeros me permiten un minuto de su tiempo por favor – decía tsuna.

-En este día que es especial, por fin vemos un milagro producido por el amor, se que mucho de nosotros para estar aquí hemos tenido momentos difíciles, pero vale la pena. — Decía mientras hablaba las palabras llegaban por si solas — Pero en este momento, en esta boda debemos recordar que a pesar del dolor y las dificultades de la vida hay esperanza y eso es lo que más deseo para aquella pareja que está enfrente mío, le deseo que las esperanza , los sueños y la felicidad siempre estén con ellos.

El castaño llevo subió la copa de vino listo para el brindis — Que este momento perdure en nuestros corazones siempre. Salud!.Todos llevaron su capa y brindaron con entusiasmo y alegría.

Se dispusierona tomar ,pero el castaño tania otros planes, este se levanto y camino donde estaba la chica y la llamo.

Ella llamo a tazaru y le hablo en el oído-esta todo listo tazaru pregunto ella.

-Si yuni sama pueden dirigirse al escenario-contesto el moreno. Ellale agradeció y fue con tsuna al escenario que tenia una cortina de color rojo.

-Estas lista yuni? pregunto el castaño a la chica para que esta asintiera ya que esta era idea de el para el regalo de bodas, ella aun se acordaba cuando le dijo de la idea del regalo cuando estaba en su casa, claro que a ella le encanto.

 **Flash back**

-Yuni te gustaría cantan con migo como regalo de bodas? le pregunto al oído haciendo que la chica le dijera un si con una hermosa sonrisa, el castaño le dijo el tema de la canción quien gustosa acepto.

 **Fin del flash back**

-bien perdón por quitarles otro minuto de su tiempo pero deseamos darle un regalo para ustedes gamma y aria espero que lo disfruten-decia tsuna por el microno mientra el telon se levantaban para mostrar un piano.

El chico se sento en el y al lado tenía otro micrófono, la chica se sento cerca que de el en una silla ya con el micrófono en la mano.

Escuchen Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years Part 2

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, el castaño empezó a tocar las teclas del piano con una hermosa melodía.

 **The day we met** **  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew it I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast**

La voz de yuni era melodiosa, encantado a todo el público."  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave.  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

 **One step closer**

 **I have died everyday waiting for you** **  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.**

La voz de tsuna se hizo notar cautivando a todos, era unica desprendiendo aquel sentimiento de amor en sus palabras.

 **Time stands still** **  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this.**

 **One step closer** **.**

", asi la voz de de tsuna y yuni se juntaron, Aquella pareja de casado solo se levantaran y empezaran a seguir el compas del Valls que le dedicaban."

 **I have died everyday waiting for you** **  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

"Aria y gamma bailaron mientras sus Mirada se perdían en el uno y en el otro".

 **And all along I believed I would find you** **  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **One step closer**

"Todos estaban felices, nana miraba con dulzura y emoción, todo el espectáculo que se mostraba ante ella.

El resto de invitados bailaron con algunas camareras que se dejaron llevar por el momento incluso kyoko y su hermano bailaron, nasaru bailo con haru.

,gokudera estaba en una habitación sufríendo de un pequeño malestar estomacal pero aun asi lo suficiente mente cerca para escuchar la canción de su jefe y Bianchi fue t invitada a bailar por tazaru.

 **I have died everyday waiting for you** **  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **And all along I believed I would find you** **  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more** **.**

"Todos aplaudieron y dieron felicitaciones a la pareja de músicos"

-Gracias- dijeron ambos para bajar del escenario y fueron recibos con aplausos por parte de sus compañeros.

Las chica elogiaron a yuni por su voz y a tsuna ryohei.

-Este yuni san donde queda el baño? pregunto kyoko, - queda del lado derecho al fondo pero les recomiendo que tomen el del segundo piso que esta más libre, estas a la derecha al final del rincon dijo peliverde.

-Bien yo te acompaño dijo haru para junto con Bianchi y nana fueran al lugar.

-Yuni me prestarías unos minutos de tu tiempo debo decirte algo, yuni solo asintió y salieron de la mansió algo alejado tsuna paro de caminar para voltear a ver a la chica solo observando como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos que lo tenía suelto y queda embobado con aquello ojos azules.

-yuni se que hace tiempo no hemos formalizado correctamente esta relación, yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras. dijo respirando para tomar una pequeña pausa para después seguir — Pero cuando hablo y estoy contigo siento paz y tranquilidad y no quiero irme que te apartes de mi de nuevo.

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir con fuerza, su mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color carmín y se agarra su manos cerca del pecho ya que sentía que su corazón se le quería salir.

-te prometo protegerte y no dejar que nadie te haga daño, desde aquellos días yo lo descubrí, yo estoy enamorado profundamente de yuni , así que te lo preguntare quieres ser mi novia le decia a ella mientras sacaba la cajita y le mostraba el anillo que era un anillo de color plata con una piedra en forma de corazón de color rojo.

ella se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que empezó a llorar.

-ey yuni! decia preocupado tsuna

-si.

-he! solo articulo el.

-dije si, acepto para después el chico le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y abrazarlos

Poco a poco Sus ojos se sentían atraídos hacía los de sus parejas y para que poco a poco aquella la distancia que los separaba fue eliminada para que por primera vez se dieran aquel primer beso que tanto anhelaban.

Poco al rato empezaron a reir no dándose cuenta que ciertos arcobalenos los estaban observando.

-Parace que tu sobrina y mi discípulo se comprometieron decía fon con una sonrisa.-si y se que la hara feliz ya que si no lo hace le meteré una bala por los testículos, lo decía reborn con una sonrisa tétrica. Fon solo podría reir.

A lo lejos el castaño sintió un aire frio en su espalda.- tsuna que tienes pregunto? dulcemente yuni abrazo a su novio,- nada yuni dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Bien volvamos a la mansión seguro que tion reborn y los demás estarán muy felices dijo aria para captar la atención del chico.- reborn es tu tio ¿-pregunto el castaño para recibio una afirmativa de la chica, quien lo dirían el bebe era tio de su novia.

-Si te lo conté hace tiempo seguro lo olvidaste verdad, sacando una risa nerviosa al castaño,- bien vámonos dijo el chico para tomarla de la mano rumbo directo a la mansión.

-Tsuna debo decir algo decía yuni algo nerviosa.

-dime yuni decía el castaño.

-Esto ,les conté a haru y kyoko como nos conocimos ,perdón -decía la chica disculpándose. Tsuna le quedo mirando un rato para después suspirar y abrazar a su novia.

-Estas molesto?- pregunto ella mientras era abrazada por el castaño.-no además creo que tienes razón debo decirles la verdad, aunque ...

-Tienes miedo verdad- dijo la chica para para que el castaño asintiera.

-Son mis amigas que valoro mucho, las quiero pero no sé cómo actuaran ellas cuando les diga la verdad. Decía el castaño algo triste.

-Tsuna todo va estar bien, ellas lo entenderán y si son tus amigas ellas te aceptan tal y como eres -decía yuni para voltearse y tomar con sus manos las mejillas del castaño haciendo aquel tacto tranquilizara al chico.

El castaño solo sonrió y le dio otro beso a yuni quien gustosa lo recibió para después dirigirse a la mansión.

Ya dentro todo estaban reunidos todos y el castaño llamo a las chicas y al hermano de kyoko – kyoko, haru , Ryohei mañana puede dirigirse a mi casa después de las escuela debo contarles algo imporaten dijo con total seriedad captando la atención de los mencionados.

Las chicas presentían que las respuesta que tanto deseaban ya venían en camino.

-Ey tsuna lo llamo el moreno.

-Si que pasa tazaru.

-Ey necesitamos algo de emoción en la fiesta nos puedes ayudar a animar a la familia pregunto.

-Umm bien pero necesito un favor para decirle que juntaran ciertos elementos musicales, personas para que morenos solo asintiera,-listos tsuna yo tengo cada cosa que pediste.

-Bien hibari que dices me ayudas pregunto el castaño para que el guardián de la nube asintiera.- me debes una pelea o si no te morderé hasta muerte.

-Bien a darle caña.

Ya el castaño en el escenrario – bien damas y caballeros viendo que la fiesta está un poco aburrida le ayudaremos un poco.- decía tsuna.

Pongan Santana - Into The Night ft. Chad Kroeger.

tsuna comenzaba a tocar su guitarra acústica en un tono rítmico mientras hibari tocaba la guirtra eléctrica , Tsuna comenzó a cantar.

 **Like a gift from the heavens** **  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

 **"** La voz de tsuna cautivo a la audiencia"

 **And we sang a, away, away, away** **  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night**

Aquella combinación de ambos chicos hizo que más de una chica empezara a jalar a los chicos para invitarlos a bailar.

 **Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place** **  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move inbetween you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

 **And we sang a, away, away, away** **  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night**

Hibari toco su guitarra con mucha pasión con notas rápidas cautivando a todos los espectadores además de ciertas sirvientas que ya estaban echando el ojo al chico.

"Todos empezaron a acompañarlos con las palmas"

 **Like a gift from the heavens** **  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

Cada unos de las amigas y amigos de tsuna estaban bailando y de aquella pareja de casados estaban también incluidos.

 **And we sang a, away, away, away** **  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away**

 **And the voices rang like the angels sing** **  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night.**

Cuando acabaron de tocar todo estallaron en aplausos.

Tsuna le susurro algo al oído a hibari para que este asintiera-Bien esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial dijo tsuna para mirar a lo invitados por donde estaban las chicas y su novia y guiño el ojo.

Pongan Why Don't You and I by Carlos Santana featuring Chad Kroeger.

Ambos empezaron a tocar de forma rítmica pero hibari tocaba la guitarra en un tono alto haciendo solos.

 **Since the moment I spotted you,** **  
Like walkin' 'round with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with butterflies,  
Ooh, and it's alright,  
Bouncin' 'round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I said I didn't like it, then you know I lied,**

Las chicas estaban embobadas por la voz de tsuna imaginándose que el chico le cantaba a ellas, pero la canción iba para otra chica que se dio cuenta que era para ella, yuni tenía una mano en su corazón y sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a tsuna,

"Idiota" decía yuni mentalmente mientras escuchaba la melodía que le dedicaba su novio

 **Everytime I try to talk to you,** **  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.**

 **So I'll say why don't you and I,** **  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.**

Hibari se hizo notar con el solo de su guitarra

 **When's this fever going to break?** **  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around**,

 **Ooh, and it's all right,** **  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.**

 **Everytime I try to talk to you,** **  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.**

 **So I'll say why don't you and I,** **  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.**

 **Slowly I begin to realize,** **  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again',  
Oh!**

Hibari toco su guitarra en un solo increíble, haciendo emocionar a todos.

 **Everytime I try to talk to you,** **  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.**

 **So I'll say why don't you and I,** **  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever** ,  
 **Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.**

 **So I'll say why don't You and I,** **  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say you why don't You and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in**.

Cuando la canción termino fueron recibidos por aplausos de todos en la fiesta

-Bien esto es todo por hoy dijo tusna para recibir una negativa del publico.

-Noooooo dijeron todos

-Ey como que no?

-Nooo otra otra otra otra otra decía el publico

-Quieren otra ? y todos respondieron un siiiiiiiiii

-Bueno mi madre me matara de seguro al llegar a casa pero al carajo , -Tazaru grito tsuna para que este llegara y tsuna le dijera que le ayudara

-Bien hibari con todo.

pongan Santana - Saideira feat. Samuel Rosa Spanish Version.

Se escuchaban trompetas por parte del Moreno y varios de su amigos con tambores, maracas y demás instrumentos.

Hibari comenzó a tocar la guirtarra. Y todos empezaron a bailar a aquel ritmo exótico.

 **Dame más Dame más Dame más**

 **Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Los que quieren besos y los hay que se pelean  
Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira.  
Los hombres se vuelven salvajes y las chicas más guerreras  
Muy bien**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Hay banderas que se esconden y banderas que flamean  
Hay un lugar diferente que se llama saideira  
Si te tomas otro trago se cura la borrachera  
Muy bien**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

Hibari toco su guitrra y disfrutando de la musca bajo del escenario para recibir una bebida y guiñarles el ojo a una de las chicas que se encargaba de las bebidas, esta le metió un trocito de papel en bolsillo de la camisa, y darle un pequeño beso en el cachete.

Parece que alguien tendrá algo de acción después de la fiesta.

 **Hay un lugar diferente donde pasan muchas cosas  
Los hombres se vuelven monos y las chicas diosas**

Nadie se ofendió ya que era todo cierto

 **Hay un lugar diferente todo el mundo sabe donde  
Después de dos vasos y medio toda lengua se comprende  
Muy bien**

Todo alzaron sus bebidas alegremente, la madre de tsuna estaba viendo a su hijo catando pospuso su castigo para más adelante y con algo de tequila en un vaso se dispuso a beberlo.

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente** **  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente** **  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente** **  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Camarero capitán tío hermano presidente** **  
Maestro compañero otra ronda por la gente**

 **Dame más Dame más Dame más**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Muy bien Damelo más Dame más**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Damelo!**

 **Dame más Dame más**

 **Dame más Dame más!**

Todos estallaron en alegría y aplausos por todos lados.

-Bien chicos es hora de irme debo ir con mi querida esposa -dijo gamma muy contento ya que el cómo su esposa no tomaron mucho ya que querían tener algo de energía para "ciertas" actividades.

-No destrocen la mansión o si no les enseñare el infierno en la tierra le dijo aria con una sonrisa "inocente" más de uno de los guardianes asintieron nerviosos.

La pareja se fue en carro manejado por nasaru quien no tomo nada de alcohol dado que le tocaba conducir y tomo rumbo en dirección de la cabaña.

Después de un rato nasaru llego a buscar a las amigos de tsuna.- Bien chicas es hora de irse dijo tazaru quien también no tomo en la fiesta para poder conducir.

-Y tsuna kun – pregunto kyoko, ya que no había visto al chico desde hace rato.- debe estar despidiéndose -dijo Bianchi.

Ya en una de las habitaciones estaba la pareja dándose una sesión de besos- tsuna-kiss- debes-kiss irte -decía yuni entre besos.

-No-kiss quiero-kiss-irme- mientras tenia a yuni contrala pared- te dije que te castigaría yuni –decia con una voz ronca en el oído de la chica haciéndola estremecer. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello haciendo que la chica soltara un lindo gemido.

El chico la beso de nuevo , mordio un poco su labio haciendo que la chica los abriera un poco por la impresión , tsuna aprovecho eso para meter su lengua para entrelazarla con la de ella.

Yuni sentía que si seguía asi sus piernas no aguantarías mas ya que se sentía demasiado extasiada con aquellos besos. Al rato se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Ha- ha- tsuna yo.. iba a decir pero tsuna le puso un dedo en sus labios.- tranquila aun es muy pronto dijo tsuna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero despues nadie te salvara de mi yuni dijo para después besarla con pasión en los labios de su novia. Al rato empezó a sonar su teléfono haciendo que tsuna gruñese un poco.

-Grr rayos - decía tsuna para contestar la llamada-halo a si Bianchi estaba en el baño ocupado pero ya voy para aya, dijo para colgar.

-Yuni solo se pudo reir.

-Por cierto debería ponerte una bufanda si no quieres que te miren ese chupetón en el cuello -dijo tsuna para rierse , esto hizo que yuni entrara al baño que tenia la habitación para efectivamente mirar el "hermoso "detalle que le dio tsuna.

-Kyaa! ella fue agarrada por tsuna desde atrás ,sintiendo el abrazo del chico ella se enojo un poco haciendo un puchero.- que no te gusto entonces hare esto. Dijo el castaño para empezar hacerles cosquillas a la chica paraqué esta empezara a reírse.

-Jaja- tsuna- jajaj ya- jaja- para .decia entre risas la peliverde.

Este paro para solo abrazarlas y esta solo se dedico a sentir aquel abrazo cálido de su chico.

-Vamos no queremos preocupar a mi futura suegra. Dijo yuni para que el castaño asintiera y salieran de la habitación, claro no antes de que la chica tomara una chaqueta un colo negro, para ocultar su linda marca.

Cabo de unos minutos salieron pero en el trayecto y tomados de las manos caminaron donde estaban los demás, las chicas estaban hablando pero notar notaron que venia tsuna además que se dieron cuenta que venían agarrados de la mano.

Esto las puso celosas.

El chico se puso en guardia y los guardianes de yuni solo se pusieron a reir ante la acción del castaño y las chicas solo se sorprendieron por la acción del chico.

-Bien es hora de irse djo tsuna para que las chicas y gokudera se subiera con nosaru y la madre, biachi .

-Nos vemos el martes tsuna decía bob para despedirse del chico.- listo el marte llego. Contesto tsuna.

-Si quieres lo llevo primo decía tazaru.

-Tranquilo traje el carro además no tome contesto bob.

-Ey y hibari pregunto haru, al rato tsuna recibió un mensje de texto "tsunayoshi, no me esperen ya una linda chica me dio un chanse .

Att: hibari"

-Maldito suertudo-solo pudo decir tsuna, chicas vamos el ya se fue. –bien nos vamos , pero antes de irse jalo a yuni y darle un pequeño besos en los labios dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-No vemos despues yuni decía este con una sonrisa y yuni con una sonrisa boba.

-Las chicas estaba con la cara de "what that fuck" y la madre junto con Bianchi solo reian.

-Tstsunaaaaaaa!

-Que paso haru tienes algo

-Pp- porque la besaste decía esta de forma histérica.- a eso es porque es novia.

-He heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Grito fuerte mente haru

-T tu novia? Decía kyoko.

-Ey haru , kyoko cálmense , pero bien hoy me confesé a ella -dijo para mirar a yuni y agárralas de las mano, haru estaba impactada pero que podía decir , debería sentirse feliz porque tsuna su amigo encontró a alguien importante , pero que era ese sentimiento que ella sentía cuando miraba como sostenía la mano de el con la de la chica Y puso una mano en su corazón.

Y no era la única que se sentía asi, kyoko estaba en la misma situación que ella. Ella coloco una mano en su pecho, sentía como si un fuerte dolor tocara su corazón pero ella solo pudo callar ante esto.

"Que es este sentimiento" se decía kyoko y haru apero muy dentro de ellas tenían la respuesta.

Yuni se dio cuenta de esto pero podría explicarles cuando tsuna les diga la verdad.

Las chicas se dirigieron al carro y kyoko tomo las manos de su hermano quien la acompaño. Ella apretó el agarre de su hermano para que este se volteara a verla para verla con una mirada triste, el simplemente la acompaño al carro y se sentó al lado de ella.

Después de eso cada auto emprendió el viaje para dejan a los amigos de tsuna en su respectivas casas.

Mientras tanto en un carro pequeño en un bosque solo se podía ver como el carro saltaba.

-Mas chico!, no te detengas! Mas! Haaaaaa!

Hibari estaba dándole caña a la linda chica de las bebidas.

XXXXXX

Ya en la casa de kyoko tsuna acompaño a la chica junto a su hermano , el hermano procedió a busca la llave que estaban cerca de la maseta , dado que su padre y su madre salieron a su feliz aniversario de casados y no regresarían hasta pasado mañana.

El peli blanco abrió la puerta pero antes de que entrara kyoko tsuna la tomo de la mano.

-Ryohe **i** tomare prestado unos minutos con tu hermana por favor- decía tsuna seriamente , el chico quería explicación pero la mirada del chico , que era la de querer arreglar las cosas hizo que este asintiera y entrara la casa.

La chica estaba callada con la mirada triste.

-Kyoko si te hise sentir mal , si no te gusto que te invitara ,yo lo siento- dijo tsuna haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica, esto la sorprendió.

-Tsuna kun no es asi , me gusto que me invitaras con mi hermano a la boda, disfrute mucho la fiestas y como cantantes .-decia con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta era triste, el castaño se dio cuenta de eso.

-Serio , gracias , me da gusto que los disfrutases , pero aun asi no me has dicho porque estas triste, es por no decirte lo de yuni?.-dijo el chico para que la pelinaranjo apretara el bolso que llevaba en la mano. El castaño había dado en el clavo.

-yo lo siento veo que soy un mal amigo, por no contarte -dijo tsuna con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Tsuna kun- dijo la chica para ver al castaño a los ojos y ver que el chico tenía una mirada triste, ella se sintió mal por eso , no quería verlo asi ,entonces solo hizo algo que podía hacer…lo abrazo.

-no ere un mal amigo, es verdad que estaba algo celosa y molesta dado que no me dijistes lo de yuni. -Hablo la chica para después tomar al de aire y respirar calmadamente para seguir hablando con el castaño.- Pensé que te olvidarías de nostras ya que ella a pasado mas tiempo contigo que nostras -decía kyoko.

-Jamás lo hare! Dijo el castaño alzando un poco más la voz-kyoko yo nunca las cambiare por nada,t suna la abrazo y la apretó suavemente- yuni es importante para mí, pero aun así también lo son ustedes.-dijo tsuna para que la chica levantara la vista a donde y ver aquello ojos de color chocolate.

-Tu y haru son mis valiosas y más preciadas amigas, son irremplazables.

Kyoko solo rio, si él era asi , no importaba los años , seguía siendo el mismo chico que conocieron. Aquel abrazo le dio una calidez que hacía que la chica sintiera que todos los celos o tristeza que tenía antes desaparecieran.

Después de eso soltaron los abrazos y tsuna le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete haciendo que ella se sonrojase un poco.

-Hasta mañana kyoko chan- dijo con una sonrisa a la pelinaranjo.

-Hasta mañana tsuna kun- dijo sonriente mente para entrar a su casa.

Y después subir a la habitación no dándose cuenta que su hermano estaba en la cocina y vio todo y escucho toda la conversación.

El estaba algo enojado por lo de su hermana porque estaba algo triste en trayecto y no sabía que era pero después de escuchar la conversación y de ver como tsuna actuó como un buen amigo y hombre para tranquilizar a su querida hermana este se tranquilizo y después de tomar algo de agua se dirigió al segundo piso para ir a su habitación.

Kyoko ya en su habitación se cambio a una piyama amarrila y prendiendo el aire fue a su cama para descansar arropada con una sabana y con una sonrisa en sus labios se quedo dormida.

XXX

Al llegar a la casa de haru tsuna bajo y le dijo tazaru que se adelantara y que la chica se bajo rápidamente del carro, le dijo a su madre que después iría ya que tenia cosas que resolver, esta asintió y arrancaron sin el.

El corrió antes de que haru tocar la puerta deteniéndola.

-Que crees que haces tsuna.?- Decía molesta haru. Ella vio toda la escena de su amogay estaba algo molesto y triste pero lo disimulo. Todo el trayeco pero al bajarse del carro solo quería entrar los mas rápido posible.

-Porque esta molesta haru? pregunto el chico .

-No es nada que te interese tsuna- decía la chica cortante mente.

-Haru no me ire de aquí hasta que me digas que tienes- decía el castaño. Pero fue ignorado de nuevo.

-Estas molesta por lo que no te conte lo de yuni, además pensé que estaría feliz por mi-dijo tsuna Haru se detuvo en seco, para despues buscar la llaves.

-Haru- la llamo tsuna para que este fuera ignorado,- haru, la llamo de nuevo intentando agarrar su mano, pero la chica no se dejaba.

-Suéltame tsuna decía haru ya sintiendo como si un volcán quesiera salir de ella.

-Haru hablemos porfabor decía tsuna. Decía tsuna para toma la ,mano de ella pero esta exploto.

-SUELTAME!, ESTUPIDO!,,ERES DE LO PEOR!, NO ME TOQUES!, ALEJATE DE MI DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ,YA TIENES NOVIA Y TE OVIDAS DE NOSTRAS, NO ME JODAS!- Grito la chica golpeando en el pecho de castaño con un puño.

El chico se quedo ay estático con ojos ocultos en su cabellos el golpe no fue lo que le dolió si mas bien sus palabras. -yo lo siento haru no te molestares mas, decía con una voz triste para después tomar dirección de la salida de la casa de la castaña.

La chica se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, lo trato mal, el solo quería arreglar las cosas, pero ella que fue lo que hizo, gritarle, insultarle y golpearlo.

Ella vio como el castaño tenía los ojos ocultos bajos sus cabellos para después doblarse y tomar dirección para salir de la terraza de sus casa, asi que con pasos apresurados fue donde él y lo jalo por la camisa desde atrás.

-No espera!, yo lo siento tsuna , no era mi intención, decía con una voz triste, pero el chico no respondia.

-Lo siento! , lo siento!, lo siento!, -repitió ella para después sentir como su voz se quebraba, empezó a sentir como las lagrimas salían y rondaban por sus mejillas.

-Supongo que tienes razon haru soy de lo peor –decia tsuna ya con un voz apagada-

-NO LO ERES!-grito con fuerza ella para después abrazarlos por la espalda.-no lo eres tsuna, yo lo siento, no quería decirte eso, perdóname por favor.

El chico solo quedo estático, pero al rato quiso caminar adelante, pero la chica no lo solto.

-perdóname tsuna- decía la chica entre lagrimas.

El chico intento soltar el agarre,-bien pero déjame mirarte a los ojos, solo así creeré en lo que dices-dijo el castaño.

La chica no quería verlos, no tenía el coraje para hacerlo, pero el chico empezó con algo fuerza a soltar al agarre de su compañera, ella no quería soltarle pero la fuerza de tsuna era mayor que ella, en poco minutos el castaño se soltó.

Haru solo podía llorar , ya que pensaba que el castaño no la perdonaría por lo que hizo pero algo detuvo ese pensamiento, el castaño volteo a verla y la abrazo castaña pudo sentir ese cálido abrazo, ella solo lloro con fuerza.

-Perdóname haru si te he hecho sentir mal, no quería que me odiaras, yo lo siento- decía el castaño solo para que haru negara con la cabeza.- no eres tu quien debe disculparse, sino yo tsuna, perdóname tu a mi, -decia la castaña.

-Te quiero, te quiero, no quiero te alejes de mi ni de kyoko -decia la chica a tsuna mientras lo abrazaba, el castaño solo se limito a apretar un poco el agarre.-yo también te quiero haru, , eres mi amiga y eres importante para mi igual que kyoko, no me alejare de ustedes.

No saben cuánto tiempo paso pero ese abrazo era cálido, era adictivo y esa colonia era que tenía ese chico hacia que no quisiera soltarse de ahí.

-Míranos como estamos, hechos un desastre-decía tsuna entre risas para que contagiara su amiga.-jejeje tienes razón dijo para seguir abrazando al chico, este solo dio unas pequeñas caricias en sus cabellos, haciendo que la chica se riera un poco.

-Te duele pregunto ella.

-un poco, debo decir que tienes fuerza-dijo el castaño sacando una risa a la castaña.

-Tsuna yo lo ..pero pudo terminar ya que el castaño la jalo de las mejillas con algo de fuerza-después me las desquitare por esto haru , hasta ese entonces puedes estar tranquila

El quería a sus amigas, eran importantes para ella igual que yuni y no las cambiara por nada de este mundo.

Al rato se separaron y se dieron una sonrisa, pero el castaños se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente sonrojándola un poco a haru.

-Bien haru te dejo debes descansar -decía tsuna sonriente mente a la castaña. Ella no queria que se fuera. El chico miro su reloj- ya son las 11 50 cielo el tiempo como vuela. Justo como el prometió en llegar antes de las 12.

-Déjame acompañarte mientas viene un taxi decía haru al castaño.

-Tranquila estaré bien mejor te acompaño para que entres a tu casa no quiero que cojas un resfriado con este frio. Dijo tsuna.

-No me ire y punto -decía haru con un puchero.

-Dios sí que eres terca.

Haru empezó a espero con el chico un taxi pero empezó a sentir frio .-achis!-estornudo la castaña.

el castaño que se quito su chaqueta y se la puso encima a haru que se sonrojo por la acción de tsuna.

Ella se la acomodo y sonrio ante esto-esta calida- decía con una sonrisa haru.

Al rato paso un taxi y se detuvo- bien haru me despido hasta mañana- decía el castaño para darle un beso en las mejilla a la castaña sacándole una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana tsuna-dijo sonriente haru para que después el castaño entrara al carro y este empezara andar y la castaña cerró la puerta de la terraza y fuera a la puerta de su casa para abrió la puerta para entrar en ella, al cerrarla subió al segundo piso y llegando a su cuanto salta a la cama.

Aun con la chaqueta de tsuna puesta.

-Idiota solo dijo ella al al aire con una sonrisa para después cambiarse y a una piyama rosada y prendiendo el aire acondicionado llego a su cama arropándose con la sabana y aferrándose a la chaqueta del castaño.

El castaño llego a su casa y después de pagar el taxi entro en ella, ya en su habitación se dispuso a cambiarse para descansar, ya mañana le tocaría decir toda la verdad, pero ya pensaría después en eso.

Prendió el mini esplit y se dispuso a descansar.

 **BIEN CABRONES SE QUE ME E DEMORADO MUCHO, LO SE PERO AJA LA INSPIRACION ES UN CUENTO**

 **BIEN AGRADESCO A LA IDEAS DE:**

 **-GOD OF HOPE: VIEJO ESPERO QUE REGRESE CON TUS HISTORIAS**

 **SEKI:MEN ESPERO QUE SIGAS CON TUS FICS.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 **KONOSHARINGAN: VIEJO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, Y TUS HISTORIAS SON LA HOSTIA SIGUE ASI.**

 **LAPARCA08** **: VIEJO TUS HISTORIA DE DXD ME GUSTO AQUÍ ESTA MI PUBLICACION**

 **NICOPELUCAS: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

 **ANTENESIS: GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **NEO PERCIVAL:VIEJO ESPERO QUE REGRESES AL RUEDO EN EL FANFICTION, ECHALE GANAS.**

 **QUEST: GRACIAS TAMBIEN.**

 **ANGEL CAOTICOS: EY TAMBIEN GRACIAS.**

 **BIEN CABRONES NOS VEMOS DESPUES!**


End file.
